


I'm A What!?

by Green98



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Avril Lavigne (Musician), Blindspot (TV), Elektra (2005), Lost Girl, Rookie Blue, Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Arguments, Betrayal, Bonfires, Camping, Confusion, F/F, Fighting, Found, Fun, FxF, Humans, Lost - Freeform, Loyalty, Natural, Pack Sleepovers, Secrets, Understanding, Werewolves, changes, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green98/pseuds/Green98
Summary: When I woke up everything was normal, I woke up, showered, got dressed, my mum complained about my clothes as usual and then I went to school.I was fine all day, a bit of a headache after the incident at lunch but I was fine. That is until I was driving home, then my day got extremely painful and confusing.OrOctavia Summers was returning from school when she had to pull over in order to complete her first shift. Now in wolf form and confused she is lead away by a stranger that she has no choice but to trust.Will she finally find a family that will accept her or will she be an out cast here too?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I am going to attempt this werewolf story. I got the inspiration from a few other stories and wanted to give it a try, although I have a feeling that mine will be a complete flop haha. Also, I am terrible with titles... Wish me luck, I hope it doesn't turn out too bad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Shift.

**Octavia's pov:**

Today is the first day back at school. My school is not like an ordinary school, my school is for obnoxious rich kids. You might find it strange for me to refer to it as a school for obnoxious rich kids considering I am one of those students that attend.

Well, yes, but I am nothing like the rest of them, apart from a few who aren't all that bad. Let me explain myself better, my name is Octavia Summers, I am 17 years old, I have dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and I am approximately 5ft3 and I am known as the schools "freak".

Why you might ask, well, as far as I know, I am not an actual freak, although compared to them I am  _different._ I dress differently, I dont act like they do and I do not share the same stuck up and arrogant opinions that majority of the other students have, hence they don't like me.

There's something else too, although I don't know what it is, it's just something deep down inside me makes me feel different, the feeling only really affects me when I get angry or really upset, if I was to describe it, I guess it kind of feels like an energy boost and my hands tingle but other than that I don't know, it's weird.

Unfortunately, due to my high IQ I cannot go to a 'regular' school, to them I am considered giftedand my " _intelligence is not being used to it's fullest potential_ " is what my mother told me. That and she is too proud of her reputation, I think she just told me she would apply at normal schools just to shut me up, I don't believe she actually did it.

So, here I am, stuck in this hell whole for 1 more year. Sometimes I wish my family weren't rich because then I could just live a normal life, go to a normal school and maybe make some actual friends. However, apart from my poor social life I guess I can't really complain.

I have almost everything I want, I have a nice car, nice house, a pretty sexy looking trust fund and a little sister that means the world to me. I would say I have amazing, loving parents too but sadly that's not the case. My parents favour my younger sister Lia. I can't blame them, she is the trophy daughter, she is smart, pretty, she has a large social circle, she excels in everything she does and she is interested in the family business. Oh, she also fits in with the rich kids at school, the only difference is she is actually a decent person.

My parents see me as a failure I think, yes I am extremely smart and I could easily run the family business but - this is where I stop being the perfect daughter that they want - I don't dress to impress, or wear fashionable, expensive designer clothing, I wear flannels and jeans with Converse or Nikes, or tracksuits and baggy hoodies. I like to be comfortable, I don't personally see what is so wrong with that.

Also, I don't feel like I have to flaunt my money just because I can, I prefer to save it for my future. I don't see the point in making others uncomfortable just because it shows I'm of the 'upper class', unlike most rich people, I think the lower class are much more interesting to be around.

Due to the way I act, dress and my views my parents tend to ignore me and just let me get on with it. As long as I am not damaging the family reputation they pretty much just grit their teeth and bare with it which I am thankful for.

Oh! I mentioned the  _family business_ a few times but I never mentioned what it was... The business is basically the biggest law firm in England. It has been in my family for as long as I can remember. My great-great-great, I don't know how many 'greats' there are but my great grandfather founded the business about 100 years ago.

Anyway, enough about myself and my family for now. It's the first day back at school. I glance at the clock above my bed and see that I have about 40 minutes until I have to leave. I quickly remove my top and walk into my en-suite bathroom where I turn on my shower. Whilst waiting for the water to heat up I grab a towel and set out my clothes for the day.

After washing my hair and the rest of my body I reluctantly drag myself out of the shower, dry myself off and then proceed to get dressed. I look at myself in the mirror by my door and sigh.

"That'll do" I mutter to myself. I know my mother will give me a distasteful look once she sees me but I have grown used to it, I have learnt to ignore them after many, many arguments.

I sadly leave the comfort of my bedroom and head to the kitchen. Lia is already sitting at the table eating her usual breakfast of choice, banana slices on toast, with a little honey drizzled over the top. I however prefer lightly toasted bread, or " _warm bread"_ as my mother calls it, smothered with Nutella.

"Morning, Tav!" My sister says with a bright smile which I try my best to return. Lia is a morning person, I on the other hand, not so much.

"Morning Lee" I reply and give her a small hug as I put my plate on the space next to her where I take a seat.

Considering it is a Monday morning, Lia looks stunning. Her brown hair is perfectly straight and cascading down to her lower back but just above her waist, her make-up is light, just mascara, eyeliner that brings out her gorgeous grey eyes and a light pink lip gloss. As for her clothes, she is wearing a white designer dress that hugs her figure perfectly and hangs just under her knees, on her feet are black Gucci loathers.

I don't know that much when it comes to fashion, I just buy what I think looks nice, I don't pay much attention to brands.

"I like your shirt" Lia says quietly as my mother walks in.

"Thanks," that's another thing about Lia, much to my parents displeasure, Lia wears flannels and jeans too, but only around the house. My parents blame me for that, apparently I'm a bad influence.

"Octavia darling, must you wear those dreadful shirts? I can deal with the jeans but those shirts are of very poor taste" my mother says.

"Good morning mother, I am glad that you like my shirt, your opinion was very much taken into consideration when choosing it" I reply sarcastically. I hear Lia stifle a laugh but my mother responds by slapping me on the back of the head.

"You are of the upper class Octavia and at the age of 17, almost 18 I expect much better from you. Why can't you dress like a respectable, classy young lady like the rest of your peers? Why must you insist on dressing like the lower class and act like an unsociable and disrespectful so and so?" My mother complains.

I bite my tongue and get up from my seat, "I am aware that you see me as a failure mother and for that I am truly sorry. I promise, once I turn 18 I will leave you and father be, you can then live in peace knowing that I will no longer be disgracing this family!" with that I exit the kitchen, grab my keys and leave the house.

I sat outside my house in my 1969 matt black Camaro ss whilst I waited for Lia. I can't believe my mum started on me first thing on a Monday morning, now my hands are tingling, ugh! She could have waited until I got home so I would have already had a bad day but no, she had to start it off didn't she, couldn't have just given me the ride to school to feel at least a little happy.

I was drawn out of my thoughts as Lia shut her door having already taken her place in the front passenger seat.

"Tav, I don't think I will ever get over how beautiful your car is, seriously, I think for my 18th I want you to get me a car, you have impeccable taste in vehicles" Lia said whilst grinning and running her hands over the interior.

"She is beautiful isn't she and the love of my life. Who needs women when you can have a beauty like this" I said with a chuckle.

"Speak for yourself, I have needs that cars cannot fulfil" she said laughing.

"I wonder what mother and father would do if they ever find out that both of their daughters like women..." I thought out loud with a light chuckle.

"Oh Lord, mother would surely have a coronary and as for father, I really don't know" Lia says with a small smile.

I start my car and find myself grinning as I hear the roar of the engine as I pull out of the drive way.

"I agree about mother but I think father would just add me being gay to my ever growing list of dishonours' and disown me but when it comes to you I think you'd be okay, they would ignore it and pretend that it's a phase, you are their little princess, and anyway even if they do kick off, I will always be here for you, you will always be looked after so don't you worry" I said trying to sound reassuring.

"I hate how they treat you Octavia, when you leave, promise I can come with you?" Lia asks, you can hear the plea in her voice.

"Lia... We should talk about this another time, I don't think right now is appropriate" I say as I round the last corner that leads to our school.

"Fine. But we will speak about this again"

I don't reply I just focus on parking my car. Before I get out I look up at the large building in front of me and let out a deep sigh. I remind myself that I only have to deal with another 12 months and then I can leave this place and the people within it behind.

Lia and I exit my car, I double check to make sure that she's locked and we head into school.

"I'll see you later, have a good first day!" Lia says while giving me a quick hug before she rushes off to join her group of friends.

"See you," I say, she sends me one last smile and is gone.

There is a year between Lia and I so we have different classes. It does suck a little because she is one of the only people that actually talks to me, she often invites me to sit with her during our lunch break but I don't want my reputation to interfere with her life, she's doing well for herself, she doesn't need me ruining it.

I head to my form room and wait for my day to officially start. I have maths first with Mr Garrett. After about 5 minutes of waiting the first bell rings to let everyone know to make their way to their first lesson.

I headed down the hall to my maths class and sat at the back like I usually do. It takes roughly 2 minutes for the room to fill up with other students, surprisingly I only get a few people send dirty looks in my direction, most just ignore me and take their own seats.

Just as Mr Garrett enters the class room, the second bell rings, so anyone who gets to class from this point on is late.

Mr Garrett takes the register and then clears his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome back everyone, I hope you all had a lovely break. For today's lesson I do not have a specific lesson plan, I do however have some extreme level maths sheets for you all to complete, now, a lot of you probably won't know half of the answers but this is so I can figure out where everybody is at. Even if you don't know the answers I would still like you to give all questions a good go" He finishes with an encouraging smile and then he proceeds to hand out the question sheets.

When I receive my sheet I take one look at it and smirk to myself. It takes me probably about 15 minutes to answer 20  _'_ _extreme'_ level questions. I take my sheet up to Mr Garrett and lay it on his desk in front of him.

"Are you having problems Miss Summers?" He asks sounding a little confused.

"No, but I have finished. I also found that question 14 was structurally wrong and amended it," I say with a small smile.

"Its only been about 15-20 minutes since I gave you that sheet, you can't have answered all of-" I cut him off.

"Sir, I can assure you that I have answered every question on that sheet, feel free to check them over, I would like to know if I have made any mistakes that need fixing..." I deadpan.

"Fine, go take a seat whilst I mark you sheet," Mr Garrett says with a sigh but immediately starts to check over my sheet.

I sit back in my seat and watch my teacher as he goes over my work. I notice he rubs his forehead a lot, is he struggling? I can't help but chuckle at the idea. Suddenly the bell rings signalling the end of the lesson. Everyone gets up and grabs their things, each student leaving their question sheets on the corner of Mr Garretts desk as they leave.

As I go to leave I hear my name being called from behind me.

"Octavia, could you wait behind a minute please" my teacher asks.

I turn an walk back to his desk "Sure, what's up?"

"If I write a few more questions on the board, would you answer them for me?" He asks.

I look at him with slight confusion but nod my head yes. He gives me small smile and then writes 3 more questions on the white board. I stand there for about 1 minute just analysing the questions. Once I have the answers I take the white board pen from his desk and write them next to the matching questions. After I show my working out.

I turn back to Mr Garrett who is just looking at me with a wide smile on his face. "Miss Summers, do you know where these questions came from?"

I shake my head 'no'.

"Octavia, these questions are genius level, I was expecting everyone in this room to fail, I was just curious to see if anyone would get more than 5 questions right and still I was doubtful but... you, you answered every single question correctly and corrected one within 15 minutes... That is truly astonishing and in all my years of teaching I have never met a single student as intelligent as you. Next week I would like to give you an official, full exam paper, obviously in exam conditions. Only the paper will not be an ordinary paper, it will be the highest level of maths known to man and woman. I myself do not even know the answers I would have to send them away to be marked. Would you be up for that kind of challenge?"

Holy shit, that's not at all what I was expecting. Especially not on the first day back at 10.12 on a  _Monday_  morning. I thought today's work was fairly easy, yet he just told me he thought everyone, including me would, fail!

Numbers have always been easy for me, like I don't know how to explain in, I just have to look at the question and the numbers show me the answer, I don't really think about it as such, the answers just seem to appear in my head and I write them down. That probably doesn't make sense but I don't know how else to explain it.

"Octavia?" Mr Garrett said, trying to get my attention, I obviously got lost in my thoughts. "Octavia, you don't have to answer right now, let me know by the end of the day. I should tell you that if you decide to take this exam you will receive a diploma for that level of maths, meaning you will no longer have to study mathematics... ever again. It will also look very impressive on your resume and open up lots of opportunities for you in the future," he said with a smile.

I am feeling very overwhelmed right now, he is offering me an amazing opportunity, I would be crazy not to at least attempt the exam... I can feel my fingers tingling, I clench and unclench my hand trying to rid the feeling that's almost painful.

"Um, I think I will try the exam, I mean if you think I can do it then I think I would be silly if I didn't at least attempt it right?" I say nervously. Nobody has praised me like this in years, so it's making me feel very strange right now.

"Brilliant!" He said with a huge smile, he quickly turns and pulls a book out of his top draw on his desk and then hands it to me.

"That book will help you revise for the test, you have a week so use that time wisely. This is short notice I know but I have every faith in you!"

"Thank you," I say with an awkward smile. I then turn to leave for the second time only to be called back again. I turn to face Mr Garrett again.

"Octavia, you should probably take this..." he says whilst handing me a piece of paper. It's a note for my next teacher to let them know why I'm late.

"Uh, thanks" I say with a small smile. Now to P.E, my favourite lesson, hopefully we'll be doing football or hockey.

I sit down on the bench and down half of my bottle of water. Turns out we were doing football. This is probably the only time that people actually treat me as an equal, at first they didn't but coach put me as the captain, football has always been something I have enjoyed, it's a brilliant stress reliever and I am good at it.

"Hey, Octavia right? Good game" one of the girls from the opposite team said as they passed me. I think her name was Alex. I've seen her around a few times but we've never spoken before.

Once I get changed after football I head to the cafeteria for lunch. I grab an Apple and a bag of quavers and put them in my bag. As I start walking to my table in the corner I noticed too late that someone had stuck their leg out to trip me up. I fall to the floor with a thud and my I swear I heard my skull crack.

Pain is flooding through my head, my vision is blurry and my headache is now 10 times worse than it was. I groan as I try to get up.

"Watch were you walk summer's. It's rude to trip over people" Jason, one of the people that often makes my school life hell says and then laughs with his friends.

As I stand I wobble slightly and it takes all of my strength to keep myself upright. I reach my table and slump in my chair just as somebody else takes a seat across from me.

"Tav, are you okay? I saw your fall just as I was entering the cafeteria," Lia says, her voice full of concern.

I force a smile, "Yeah, I'll be okay, just a bit of a headache from where I hit my head, do you have any paracetamol on you?" 

Lia nods 'yes' and searches through her bag, "You should visit the nurse to make sure you don't have a concussion or something" she says as she hands me the pills.

"I don't need to visit the nurse, I already know I am mildly concussed but I will be fine. It's not like it's the first time I've been tripped at lunch,"

"I don't understand why they pick on you so much, you haven't done anything to them. You're probably smarter than them too!" Lia says whilst trying not to get angry.

"According to one of my teachers I am a genius. Wants me to take an exam next week. He said that if I pass then I won't ever have to study Mathematics again" I say with a smile.

"Wow, really? Does anyone else have to take it?"

"Nope, just me"

"That's pretty awesome, I wish I didn't have to take maths anymore, I mean I don't find it difficult, I just don't like it" she says scrunching her face up.

I chuckle, "Does anyone actually enjoy maths? I mean I personally find it easy but I don't enjoy it, It's boring"

Suddenly my arm shoots out to my left and when my eyes catch up and I look at my hand, there is an orange in my grip. I just look at it in confusion and then to Lia who looks a little shocked.

"Nice catch..." She says.

"T-thanks" I stutter out. How the fuck did I just do that? I didn't even see it coming. I glance back to the direction the orange came from to see James and his friends looking a little annoyed, one of them are shooting me dirty looks. Behind James and his goons, leaning against the back wall I notice Alex looking over at me as well with another girl with long wavy brown hair. compared to Alex she is quite short, she also doesn't look like she's from around here, she's wearing skinny jeans with a black t-shirt and a leather jacket. I must say she has decent style, I'm actually surprised she isn't getting the same treatment that I do for dressing like that. Lia snaps her fingers in front of my eyes, bringing my attention back to her.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You zoned out. Hey, I wanted to let you know that I won't be needing a lift home tonight, I'm going to see a movie with Missy" She says with a little blush and a grin.

I smirk, "I take it you won't be paying much attention to the actual movie then?" I tease.

"Depends, the company might be more interesting" She says with a light laugh.

"Well make sure you use a condom," I laugh.

"Oh, of course, because I totally need one"

The bells rings signalling the end of lunch. As we both stand I feel myself wobble as the sudden throbbing returns to the back of my head and Lia helps steadies me. 

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" 

"Yes, I feel fine now I just got head rush because I stood up too quickly" I say and put on another fake smile. Lia eyes me, looking unconvinced but she drops it anyway.

"Okay but take it easy, I'll see you tonight but if I don't I will see you tomorrow"

"Will do. Have fun, I look forward to hearing about the ' _movie_ '," I say and pull her into a hug.

We go our seperate ways and I head to my last class for today, English with Mrs Danvers. This is probably my favourite class, mostly because it has the best view and I don't mean from the windows. Mrs Danvers is a pretty blonde, she has striking blue eyes, an infectious smile and a perfect looking body. It's not just her looks that make me like her class though, she is genuinely a kind person and she treats everyone the same, unlike a lot of the teachers who have favourites. It probably sounds like I have a crush but I can assure you, I don't, she's pretty but I prefer brunettes, I mean I like blonde's too but maybe just not one as happy as Mrs Danvers, sometimes anger or something other than a contagious smile is needed, you know? Someone that has a personality somewhat similar to my own, if I am honest looks aren't the most important thing in a person, their personality is. Plus she's my teacher and that would be weird. Mind you, I think she is only about 20 herself so to be a teacher in a school like this she must be pretty darn smart.

English went rather quickly, we just had to write about how we think Romeo and Juliet could have done things differently and both survived. I personally think that If Juliet had of loved Romeo that much then she would have left when her father basically told her she could leave but he would disown her. As for Romeo, he seems to be a pretty free character, seemed to do almost whatever he wanted so he could have easily left with her. 

Now it is the end of the school day and I can finally go home and straight to bed. The paracetamol I took at lunch seemed to only make my headache worse, and because I am feeling rough and I am angry that stupid James is the reason for my suffering my body is all tingly and uncomfortable, I just want a bath and to relax with my Netflix account in the comfort and warmth of my bed. I unlock my car and clime in. As I start the engine, the roar that I usually find satisfying makes me wince in pain. I rub my temples with my fingers and then continue to pull out of the schools parking lot. As I get to the exit I notice Alex leaning against the fence with Mrs Danvers, both of them watching me as I pull away. That girl seems to be everywhere I look today and always looking in my direction, It's weird and I don't know if I should be creeped out or not. 

I must be about half way home now, I'm passing the woods. Suddenly I feel an excruciating pain shoot through my shoulder and it causes me to swerve a little on the road.

"What the fu- Oww!" I curse as another pain shoots though my other should followed by a crack in my wrist. What the fuck is going on right now! I pull my car over and climb out, I lean against the nearest tree for a little support whilst I examine my wrist.

Oh now that's messed up. my wrist is actually okay, but my right forearm has a lump under the skin. I carefully run my fingers over it and bite my lip to hold back the groan of pain I almost released. It feels like my Ulna has snapped in half in multiple places... I was about to think of how I managed to do that whilst driving when my whole body suddenly feels like it's on fire and this time I can't help but scream out in pain as I collapse on the floor. I feel the pain I felt in my arm now on my leg and I heard the loud crack and I felt the bone shift causing me to scream again.

I don't understand what is happening to me. As I feel more bones snap my vision starts to change, at first all of the colour disappears and everything is black and white then a second later the colour comes back but this time everything seems to be clearer, I can literally see the veins in the leafs on the trees and I can see the pollen as it travels in the wind, but it doesn't last long because the darkness is starting to consume my eye sight, I can feel myself coming close to passing out from the pain and my panicking.

Just as my eyes close I hear an unfamiliar voice talking to me, I can hear them crystal clear, just like I can hear the birds and the waterfall by the creak. I can hear something like a heartbeat too, no, there is more than just one, there's... 3?

"Just try to stay calm, don't fight the change just let your body do what it needs to do" The stranger says, It's a woman and something tells me that I have heard the voice before but without seeing the persons face I don't recognise it.

Even though I am pretty sure I am unconscious I can still feel and hear what is happening around me, so when all of my ribs break and my spine changes under my skin, I can feel every movement and I can hear my own scream.

"Okay Octavia, you are doing great. The pain will stop soon and at first things will be different. For this last bit I want you to listen to my voice and try to pay attention to what I am saying"

I scream again as my other leg snaps.

"Octavia, I want you to open your eyes, I understand your eyelids probably feel heavy right now, but I want you to look at me as I explain some things to you, can you do that for me?" The voice asks.

I try to force my eyes open and at first nothing happens. I try to ignore the pain and just on opening my eyes and after a few failed attempts I finally see the owner of the voice. "A-Alex?" I ask in confusion. What on earth is she doing here?

"That's me. Alright, so do you know what is happening to you right now? Try not to speak, instead I want you to blink twice for yes and once for no, can you do that?"

I blink once.

"Great, I'm guessing that was your answer for knowing what was happening?"

I blink twice this time. God, I feel stupid. I just want to know what's going on and why it has to hurt so fucking much.

"Okay, so right now you are going through your first shift, did you not know you were a werewolf?" She asks looking concerned.

A what!? I blink once, and if the pain isn't showing on my face then I sure hope my confusion is.

"How can you not know, your parents should have told you! Hell they should have prepared you!" Alex growls out in anger. 

"Alex" A second voice says but I can't see their face so I don't know who it is. "She's almost done, you might want to brace her for the next part"

Alex looks down at me with sympathy, "Octavia, this next part is going to hurt. A lot, just remember to let it happen, don't fight it. try to keep listening to my voice okay? Right so as you don't know what's going on, all of this is going to sound crazy to you but keep an open mind. So you are a werewolf, so am I and so is Maggie, you saw me standing with her in the cafeteria at lunch. Nice catch by the way. Okay so after this next part you are most likely going to pass out from exhaustion, Maggie and I are going to take you back to the pack house okay, remember that so you don't panic when you wake up, you will be safe. Are you okay with that?"

I give her an weary look but blink twice. It's got to be better than waking up on the forest floor, plus I need answers, I need to understand why this is happening to me. I am so confused an- Ahhh! I scream out, I can feel fresh tears stream down my face and my whole body seems to contort into position that my body really shouldn't be in and if this is what dying feels like then I think I'd like to be either high or drugged up on morphine. I have never felt anything more excruciatingly painful in my life. Seriously you think paper cuts and stubbing your toes are bad, imagine that pain all over your body and intensified by 100. I would imagine that would come somewhere close to how I am feeling. Suddenly my vision is blurring again and my body doesn't feel as painful, it has calmed down to a sore burning ache and it is itchy. I faintly hear my name being called just as everything goes black. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia wakes up in a strange room and has a lot of questions. She will also meet most of Alex's Pack.

**Octavia's Pov:**

I am woken up by someone talking. Before I open my eyes I listen to see if the voices could be threatening.

 _"Who are her parents? Why didn't they tell her what she was?"_ A now familiar voice says, I recognise it to be Alex.

 _"I looked her up and did a little research into her and her families background. Alex her parents aren't wolves, neither are her grandparents on either her mothers or her fathers side. That rang a few alarm bells, I figured she must have inherited the genes from somewhere, and so I dug deeper into her family tree, which I might add was extremely difficult considering her family is mostly made up of lawyers and FBI agents."_ The stranger says. I know I should probably let Alex know that I am awake but I get the feeling that if I announce my consciousness they'll stop talking and I really want to know why someone has been digging around my family. 

_"Anyway, her great grandmother like 7 times removed however married a man with called Timothy Branson and went on to produce a few offspring, who then grew up and had their own offspring and so on until Octavia's mother and now Octavia. Out of all of those people, Octavia is the only one that seems to have inherited the gene. All of the others were just normal human beings, which is very odd, as we all know, the wolf gene is strong and usually passes down from generation to generation. Due to that not happening I looked into Timothy's history. His family was, as to be expected, entirely made up of wolves, apart from one guy who married another guy which happened to be human._

_However, can you remember back to the cold war, there was a pack of wolves that joined the army and formed their own little group which essentially helped us win against the Nazis?"_

_"Um, yeah kind of, there's a legend about one of them, he apparently had jet black fur and pure white paws, it was also said that he had a silver ring around his eyes,"_ Alex says sounding kind of confused.

_"Right, and he was also incredible strong and a great leader. He married another wolf, who was also said to be very powerful, it was said that she was half witch and could use magic. Of course I don't know if that is true, but it is a popular rumour in the history books."_

_"What has this got to do with Octavia Patterson?"_ Alex says with a sigh.

_"That man the legend was based on was called Gareth Branson. He was Timothy's father and the half witch half wolf his mother..."_

_"Which means that Octavia descended from a very powerful family. Okay, so if the gene dates back that far and none of her ancestors inherited it that explains why she didn't know. That also means that she is, alone..."_ Alex says.

Okay, I think I have heard enough, now I have even more questions, starting with what the fuck are they talking about, surely if there was a legend about my grandfather I'd have heard about it, man, my great great grandmother would have told us stories about it when we were younger, I mean she was into all of that stuff, I remember her telling us stories about the tooth fairy and frikken vampires and dragons, surely werewolves would have been part of the mix if there was one in the family. I take a deep breath to try and calm my nerves and then stretch and open my eyes.

The sun that is shining through the window makes my eyes water so i quickly shield them and blink a few times so that they adjust. When I can see again I look around at my surroundings, It looks like I am in someones bedroom, the walls are painted lilac, the floor looks to be wooden, and by the smell of it, oak. I have no Idea as to how I know that... Anyway, the bed is a double divan with a cream coloured duvet and there are a few band posters on the walls but other than that its pretty small and plain.

"Morning sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?" Alex says as she walks over from the door. The other person, the one that Alex called Patterson seems to have disappeared.

"I feel like I have been hit by a truck, what happened?" I ask and groan as I force myself to stand.

"You had your first shift. The first is always painful, especially if you don't know what's happening... I can promise you that your next shift won't hurt as much, it won't be painless but it will be tolerable until you get used to it,"

"Great," I mumble.

"You'll learn to love it. So... How much of that did you hear?" Alex asks whilst pointing to the door, referring to hers and Patterson's discussion.

I rub the back of my neck, and give a guilty smile, "Sorry, I figured if I'd have stirred you would have stopped talking. I don't know how much I heard as I'm not sure how long you were talking but I heard the other girl mention my family tree and a legend," 

"No need to apologise, it's your history and it's nothing we wouldn't have told you anyway. So you really didn't know what you are?" 

"No and if I'm honest, I'm not sure I really believe it now, I mean for all I know I could have just had a bad seizure or something, I mean I don't feel any different," 

Alex laughs softly, "I promise that I haven't been lying to you Octavia. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. If you don't then would you like to meet the rest of the pack?" 

"Uh, ookay. Um, I do have a few questions..." 

"Fire away, pup" 

"Am I a monster and what about full moons?" 

Alex chuckles, "No, you are more like a large dog and you can change at will, but the full moons do tend to make us stronger so we like to go out for hunts or Wynonna throws a games night" 

"How large is large?" I ask curiously.

"Well it kind of depends on your nature really, I mean my wolf is probably about 5 and a half foot which is about a medium build, but I'm a fighter so what I lack in height I make up for in strength. Wolves tend to range from about 5 foot to about 7- 7 and a half," 

"How big was I, you saw me right?" 

"I can't really say, I mean you changed yes but as soon as your mind was unconscious you changed back so you were only a wolf for about a minute or so. Plus you're only a pup so you aren't fully grown and your fur hasn't matured to its full colour, right now it's like a brown/black, it could get darker or it could get lighter. We didn't really get chance to examine you to be specific, we had to get you back here and safe" 

"Oh... How many wolves are there? And if werewolves are a thing, what about vampires and fairies and dragons?" 

Alex laughs, "Slow down, I don't know for sure but there are lots and lots of us spread out around the world. Sadly, vampires are also real, fairies do exist but they like to keep to themselves, they don't like conflict. Dragons. Now, there are legends about them and I do believe that somewhere in the world there are still a few about but they are very rare. You missed out witches, they are real too, and some can be dangerous so if you meet one then be careful and don't ever make a deal with them unless you are 100% sure that they are friendly and worth your trust," 

"Okay so fairies are literally just rainbows and fairy dust? Are vampires as evil as the stories? I didn't ask about witches because my great great gran used to tell me stories about them, she seemed to know a lot about them. 

I remember one year for Halloween she pretended to be one, as a kid it was amazing the things she could do but looking back it doesn't look so real," I say, smiling at the memory.

"What sort of stuff?" Alex asks seemingly curious.

"Uh, well, she always used to bring me a bucket of sweets but before I could have it she would tell me a story or ask me to solve a riddle. When I eventually got an answer she would click her fingers and in a puff of smoke would appear, when it cleared she would be holding out a bucket of candy to me. When my parents used to leave me at hers for the night, before I went to bed she would get out a beautiful silver cauldron which would also be all smoky and a frothy liquid inside which was probably just warm soapy water, she used to tell me to speak into the water and tell me to make a wish that would always come true the next morning. I used to wish for the same thing every year until she passed," I say. I frown at the pain I felt when she died, it was horrible. Out of all of my family, before Lia was born, she was the only one that showed me what love was meant to feel like, she is the only person that ever treated me like she cared.

"What did you wish for?" 

"Oh, right. I used to wish for my parents to spend the day with me, you know, like parents should, and actually seem like they cared and loved me... I don't mean I wanted them to spoil me but I just wanted their affection and for one day a year it was worth it. Although It did hurt more each time they went back to being themselves. I never knew how she did it but I was always greatful."

"Are you sure you gran wasn't a witch? I mean if your wish actually came true every year until she died don't you think that that is a bit of a coincidence now that you know they're real..." 

I think about it for a moment. I guess she could have been but she would have told me right? If she was actually doing magic she would done it more often surely. Then again I guess she couldn't have risked me telling my parents, not thay I would have but she couldn't have known that. 

"I don't know. Maybe, I never really thought about it, she didn't show it to me other than on Halloween, if she was a witch she'd have done magic more often wouldn't she?" 

"It doesn't really matter. You said she had a silver cauldron right?" I nod 'yes'. "So even if she was, and she was always nice to you and others, she was probably a light witch."

*knock* *knock* 

"Yeah?" Alex asks questioningly to whoever's behind the door.

The door opens slowly and the girl who was with Alex in the cafeteria come in, I think Alex called her Maggie.

"Hey guys. Allie, a few of the others want to meet the new girl. Her scent is confusing some of them, Iris thought there was an intruder," Maggie says with a laugh.

Alex looks to me, "Do you have anymore questions?" 

"Not that I can think of right now, no" I say, my mind drawing a blank.

"Would you like to meet some of the pack?" She asks kindly.

I'm not sure about this, people don't really tend to like me... I'm either too rich for them and apparently full of myself or my clothes aren't good enough or I joke to much or I'm too sarcastic. There's always something wrong with me. Alex is actually the first person other than my sister that has actually spoken to me like a normal human being in years.

"I don't tend to be very good with people..." 

"You're referring to the rich losers at school right? Well, they are just idiots who are only interested in themselves and what they can get from everyone else. The pack isn't like them, I promise. If you get any shit from anyone, let me know and they'll be on laundry duty for a week" Alex finishes with a playful wink.

"Aren't we rich losers at that school?" 

"No. You are rich but not a loser and I was only at that school for a few months, and only because I caught your scent, I needed to make sure that you weren't a threat. I was a little shocked to find out that you hadn't even shifted so I stayed, I wanted to make sure you were going to be okay." 

"Well I guess I'm lucky you were around then. Wait- were you were stalking me?" I ask in disbelief.

Alex shrugs, "I wouldn't exactly call it stalking, but yeah I was definitely keeping tabs on you. Anyway, you going to come meet some wolves or not?" 

I'm not sure how I feel about that. How could I not have realised that she was following me? Whatever, I'll deal with it later.

"Sure, the worst that can happen is they eat me alive" 

"If I'm honest, they could probably make it worse," Alex says half serious, half teasingly.

I follow Alex out of the room we were in and onto the landing. I notice about another 4 doors and then a second flight of stairs going up to another level as Alex starts to descends down the first. At the bottom of those stairs is another hall way, with 3 doors. The one of the far end is the front door, the one on the left is closed so I can't see in and the third leads into a large open kitchen with a sitting/family/entertainment area at the far end. I say it's an open kitchen because there is only a breakfast bar splitting the areas apart.

The hallways were kind of plain, the walls were a light blue colour and the floors like on the bedroom are wooden. The kitchen however is a cream and light brown. The walls being cream and the cupboard fronts being a light brown with a soft wood effect. The floor now white tiles instead of dark oak and a few landscape pictures on the walls. I can't see the sitting area properly but I can see that the walls are a coffee colour, the sofas a black leather with a small table in the middle of the room and a big tv hanging on the far wall. I can't see if there's anything else.

Just as we pass the kitchen Alex stops with her hand on the front door handle and turns to me, "Try to look so defensive, as they don't know you they might think you're a threat. Just be yourself and relax, No one here will hurt you, you have my word" 

I force my body to relax and take a few deep breaths as Alex pulls the door open, I follow her outside onto the porch and then down some steps onto a large driveway. I do a little spin so I can get a better look at my surroundings and It looks like a the house is in the middle of a humongous field surrounded by an even bigger forest. There are also two smaller looking houses, one is halfway down the drive way that has got to be at least a mile or two long, that's insane... The second is partly hidden by a load of trees near the edge of the woods but still a good distance away from it if that makes sense? Both of these building look the same as the house Alex and I came out of but smaller.

It kind of makes the house itself look gorgeous though. Picture a large 4 story house, the first floor and part of the second is made with large stones, kind of like misshapened grey bricks. Then one of the rooms sticks out a little and has a light mud brown wooden front and the third and fourth floor are just normal red bricks. 

On the first floor is the garage door that is the size of a normal door and next to it on the left are large double garage doors for the cars, both have white wooden frames.

Leading up to the second floor where were came out is the steps that lead to the front door, to its right is the kitchen and sitting room and to its left is what looks to be a bedroom or an office, I'm not sure. Then the third and fourth floor I'm assuming are more bedrooms. I'm going to guess that the back of the house it similar to the front.

I am drawn out of my observations by Alex tapping me on the shoulder, "I thought they'd all be out here but they must be out the back training or in Shortys, Wynonna and Waverley's bar/house," 

They have their own bar!? Jeez. I thought Alex said they weren't rich. Sure seems like they are, I mean multiple houses, a huge field surrounded by a forest in which those houses are situated and now a bar!

"How can you guys afford all of this?" I ask incredulously as I follow Alex around the house and to the back.

"Well, this was all handed down to Kara and I when our parents passed, it started off as just thr house but we have renovated it and added 2 floors. As the pack started to grow we each saved up and bought the surrounding land and the forest. It took a few years and a lot of hard work but with 8 of us and a little help from Cat, Kara's aunt, we managed. The other three houses we all built ourselves, we are working on a fourth though" 

"Why do you need four houses?" I ask curiously as we round a corner.

"Well, Kara married Lena and we thought it would be nice for them to be able to have some privacy, then Barry and Iris got married so we built another one, the third is Wynonna and Waverley's bar which they paid for themselves and the fourth is just going to be a house for now. A few members of the pack are mates so there's a few couples but you'll figure that out once we introduce you right about... Now," Alex explains with a smile.

Now? Oh, shit, there's a lot of people in the yard. Can it be called a yard when it's the size of multiple football pitches? 

In the middle is a large circle where there are 4 people fighting each other. There are a few people gathered around them watching and laughing and then there are 3 people walking towards us.

Okay, Alex said a few of the pack... This is more than a few, and some of them look terrifying. I can feel my breathing become heavier and my stomach twist in panic.

"Hey breath, relax, you already know Kara and I promised you that you'll be fine," Alex says quietly so that only I can hear. 

I look at her and she smiles so I take a few deep breaths and then roll my shoulders to relieve some of the tension. 

"Hey Alex, Octavia" A familiar voice I recognise as Mrs Danvers'.

As I look at her and see her blinding smile I can feel the tension leave my body. I really hope this is the effect she has on everyone and not just me... 

"Mrs Danvers..." I say as confidently as I can.

"Oh please, im not your teacher right now Octavia, call me Kara" She says with a chuckle.

"Okay, well, in that case, you can call me Tavia or Via. My parents call me Octavia when talking to me and that never ends with pleasantries and smiles" I say and force a smile.

"Your parents suck too then I take it?" The woman next to Kara asks with an understanding smile. I look from Kara to the unfamiliar woman and _damn_... She's stunning and hair is a dark brown, almost black and her eyes are like emeralds with a tinge of blue. I literally have to force myself to look down at my hands.

"You have no idea," I say and laugh nervously.

"I can guarantee that I do. Lena Danvers, formerly knows as Luthor" She says politely as she sticks out her hand. 

"Octavia Summers, but as I said to Kara, Tavia or Via is fine" I say as I shake her hand and then realisation hits me. Lena Luthor, sister of mentally insane Lex Luthor and daughter of Lionel and Lillian Luthor, Lillian being known for often attempting to kill her daughter. I remember seeing her a few years ago at Lex's trials, I didn't want to be there but my father wanted me to sit in so I could see what he and our business does, my father was Lex's lawyer although he said he despised the man. 

She was sitting next to Lillian but the difference between them was Lillian was sending reassuring smiles to Lex and death glares at the judge, Lena on the other hand couldn't have looked anymore disgusted at her mother's behaviour. When she testified and told the court that Lex was guilty and how he hadn't been acting a little crazy she looked terrified and sad, I remember Lillian being dragged out of the room because she was shouting and calling Lena every expletive under the sun.

"It's nice to meet you Tavia, and don't worry, I won't attack you for no reason, I'm not like my family" Lena says jokingly.

"You too and I wasn't worrying. I know you are different." I say. Lena gives me a confused look but it quickly changes to a smile.

I then turn to the third person who I recognise as Maggie, "You were with Alex at school and in the woods. Maggie right?"

"I was. You've got a hell of a scream Via, not even Alex is that loud" Maggie says teasingly with a dimpled smirk. I can feel my cheeks burn as my mind slips into the gutter. Although I'm thinking that was her intention.

"I- er..." I have no response for that.

"Really Maggie? She's just got here" Kara says stifling a laugh.

"Come on, that was mild!"

"Hey Tavia come meet some more of the pack, they'll be a while," Alex says and guides me to where the people that were in the circle fighting have gathered with the people spectating.

As we approach the group falls silent and all turn to face us. It is rather intimidating if I'm honest, there's like ten of them.

"Guys this is Octavia but she prefers to be called Tavia or Via. Tavia this is Iris, Sara, Octavia, Clarke, Lexa, Felicity, Bo, Lauren, Lucy and Elektra" As Alex introduces us, each person waves or nods as their name is called, I do the same.

"Is she joining the pack?" Elektra asks. 

Alex looks to me awkwardly and then back to Elektra, "Uh, I don't know. We have yet to discuss that" 

"So why is she here? Is she even a wolf, her scent is weak" Sara says bluntly. She looks me up and down but keeps her face void of all emotion.

"Tavia is here because I brought her here. Last night Maggie and I found her on the floor of the woods alone, experiencing her first shift. She didn't even know what she was and was very confused so when she passed out Maggie and I brought her here." 

"How could she not know, surely her parents would have told her or she would have known what they we're?" 

"After much confusion Patterson did some digging, the only wolf in Octavia's family is 7 generations old. The gene skipped 7 generations which means Octavia is the only living wolf in her family. Our guess is that because the gene didn't pass on to her ancestors children he didn't tell them or they didn't tell their children. Patterson is still finding more information," Alex explains. I however feel a bit out of place and uncomfortable.

I knew they wouldn't like me. Nobody does, I bet Kara Lena and Maggie are only pretending too. It wouldn't surprise me. Alex probably just wants to know If I'll be a threat or not.

"Whatever, I've got places to be" Sara says and storms off. For some reason, the look she gave me as she turned kind of hurt.

"Anyone know what her problem is?" Alex asks curiously.

"Not a clue, she was fine before you guys got here," Iris says.

"Don't mind her name twin, i'm sure it was nothing personal," The other Octavia says with a smile as she links her arm with mine. "Hey Alex, can we take her to Shorty's? introduce her to most of the others," 

"You going to be okay with that Tavia? I'll follow you guys I just got to do something first" Alex asks.

"I guess so..." I say awkwardly. I guess it couldn't really be any worse than Sara's reaction, unless of course they decide to eat me.

"Great! See you later Alex. Any of you ugly lot coming with us?" Octavia asks the others.

"We will," Bo and Lauren say with polite smiles, "We'd like to get to know the new pup!"

"I have to see Barry but I'll drop by later" Iris says before she turns and jogs towards the main house.

"Felicity?" 

"I will in about 20 minutes, I just have to pop in and get changed." Felicity says.

"Yeah, me too!" Lucy says and shakes my hand before she runs to the main house like Iris did.

"Well were in too" Clarke says and steps forward with Lexa.

"What about you Elektra, you in?" 

"Sure, I'll buy the first round. I'm intrigued to see if the pup can beat me at a game of pool," She says and raises her eye brow to me in as a challenge.

I can't help but laugh, "Oh you're on!" I say in an amused tone. Pool is all about angles and power control, I am pretty awesome at both. Pool is something me and my dad actually play together, It is one of his favourite things to do when he's actually home and he was more than happy to teach me because he wanted a decent opponent. It took a few years of practice but I eventually beat him, when I potted that black and won I looked up thinking that he would have been angry but he actually looked proud for once. I haven't seen that look since.

"Oooh, girls got guts" Lexa and Clarke teasing taunt from beside us.

"I bet a tenner on my name twin!" Octavia says in excitement.

"You know what, me too, girl looks like she knows her stuff" Lauren says and shakes Octavia's hand.

"Well I know from experience that Elektra is unbeatable, so that's where my moneys going" Bo says sending me an apologetic smile.

"Sadly me too" Clarke says.

"I'm banned from gambling but my imaginary money is on the pup" Lexa says with a chuckle as she pulls open the door to Shorty's and gestures for us all to enter.

"Okay so we will introduce you to who ever is in the bar and then the challenge can begin. Stick with me twin, I'll introduce you to everyone whilst Elektra buys the drinks. Come on, we'll start over here" Octavia says as she walks over to a table seating a short wavy haired girl and a taller looking red head.

"Waves, Haught. This here is my name twin, Octavia. She's the new pup"

The shorter girl of the two gets up and instantly pulls me into a hug which catches me of guard and my body freezes.

"Waverly, you should probably introduce yourself before you attack someone with a hug," The red head says with a fond laugh. 

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Waverly Earp, this is my girlfriend Nicole Haught. It's a pleasure to meet you Octavia number 2" Waverly says with a broad smile.

"Hey," Nicole says 

"Hi, nice to meet you both too" I say giving them both a small smile. I wonder if Waverly is always this bubbly, shes like a smaller version of Kara...

"Have you two seen Raven? She's next on the introduction list. Also Elektra challenged the pup to a game of pool. I'm going to set up a wager with Wynonna if you guys want to place a bet?"

"I think she was with Peck and Lavigne," Nicole replies as she re-takes her seat.

"Is Avril by the karaoke stage?" Octavia asks even though it already sounds like she already knows.

"Yup, it is karaoke night"

"You'd think she would be tired of singing considering she's just got back off her tour," Waverly says with a laugh, "Not that I mind, I love her songs"

"Who are you talking about?" I ask, feeling confused.

"Have you not heard of Avril Lavigne?"

"You don't mean-" 

Nicole cuts me off with a loud laugh, "and the penny drops"

"Well shit..." No way is Avril Lavigne part of this pack, they have to be pulling my leg. 

"You don't believe us do you?" Octavia says, "Raven was the same and now they're best friends. Come on, I'll prove it" she laughs and links our arms again and leads me away.

"So, what kind of music are you into?"

"Coincidentally, Rock, but I also like some of the pop songs on the radio and a selection of country songs. Classical I can't stand though, it has always gives me a headache" I say.

"Can you sing?" 

"I can sing badly in the shower, sure" I joke. I can sing, I just don't like to do it in front of people. I used to sing and play guitar a lot but my parents used to complain about the noise. 

"So I can't temp you to duet with me on the karaoke machine later then?" 

"Nope, sorry" 

Octavia feigns disappointment and then pulls me to a stop as we arrive at the stage.

"Hey losers, meet Octavia Summers, Octavia, meet Raven and Avril" She points at each person as she says their names.

"It is nice to meet you Octavia Summers," Avril says politely and holds out her hand. It takes most of my self control not to go full on fan girl on the woman and thankfully I manage to shake her hand and smile politely in return.

"You too," Is all I can think to say without making a fool of myself.

"Pleasure," Raven says as she also offers me her hand.

"So, how's everything looking for tonight?" Octavia asks, taking the attention away from me.

"Well I have just added a load of new songs onto the machine so everything is good, Avril was just about to do a sound check to make sure the mic and speakers are all good. I actually need to find Gail to tune the guitar. She was here but she had to go to the precinct for something. If she isn't back soon I will have to attempt to tune it myself which could be a disaster," Raven says running a hand through her long brown hair.

"What kind of guitar?" I ask curiously. I can tune a 6-string acoustic and electric guitar but I can't tune a 4-string bass.

"Just a normal acoustic, why?"

"Well I can tune it if she isn't back in time if you'd like?" I offer. It would be a shame if it affected their night.

"Gail usually has a little tuning tool, wouldn't you need one of those too?" She asks sceptically.

"No, I'd be fine without a tuner" I say with a small smile.

"How long would it take you to do it? Are you free now?"

"Um, probably about 5 or so minutes, depends on how badly it needs tuning... and I'm not sure-" I say and turn to Octavia.

"Go ahead, I'll go find our drinks and bring them back here" Octavia says. When I turn back to face Raven and Avril, Raven is already holding out the guitar to me.  I take it and then sit on the closest chair.

I pluck each string and and tighten and loosen a few of them. After a few minutes if fiddling I finally get the guitar sounding satisfactory. "Give me a song," I say to Raven.

She gives me a mischievous smile and I instantly realise it isn't going to be an easy one.

"Paramore, Misery Business,"

I smirk, Paramore is like my favourite band of all time, I think I forced myself to learn most of her songs in year 8. It's a fast song and its been a few years so I hope I'm not too rusty. I pluck a few cords to begin with to familiarise myself quickly and then I tap myself in. Okay, 1,2,3 Let's go.

I nod my head as I get into it and I hum the words in my head, refusing to sing in front of a load of strangers and Avril Lavigne, who I am very aware of, is watching me curiously from the front of the stage. As I get to the chorus Raven starts singing a long with my playing.

"whoa well I never meant to brag,

but I've gotten what I wanted now,

It was never my intentention to brag,

to steal it all away from you now,

but god does it feel so good,

'cause I got him where I want him now,

and if you could then you know you would,

'cause got it just feels so,

it just feels so good!"

Bam! That was a but of a rush. I've never done anything like that before. I wonder if this is what it is like to have friends... It's nice. When I carefully put the guitar back down, Raven and Octavia are standing in front of me.

"Damn pup, you can play some mean guitar. What else can you play?" Octavia asks.

"Uh, I can play most things. I have a good memory, I only have to look at a sheet of music or listen to a tune and I can most likely repeat it"

"That's so cool. Can we test you?" Raven says seemingly excited.

I shrug, "If you want,"

"Maybe later pup, come on, I need to steal you away, we have to talk" I hear Alex say as she appears from beside me.

"Boo Alex, you party pooper" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Octavia have a chat, Lauren takes some blood whilst Patterson, Alex ask questions about how Octavia knows the Luthor's and then head back to Shorty's for a bit of fun and celebration. Before the celebrating, Octavia and Lena have a chat.

**Alex's pov:**

I left Octavia with, funnily enough, the other Octavia. I wanted to speak to Patterson and see if she has found anything else before I join them at Shorty's. I knock on Patterson's office door and patiently wait for her to open it. She doesn't though, instead I hear her call " _You may enter!_ ". 

I open the door to see her huddled over her computer and scribbling notes down on a pad of paper.

"Hey, I was wondering if you have anything else on Octavia" 

"Hey, well I've got a few things but you'll have to ask Octavia if Lauren can take a few samples to see if it's anything concrete" She says, still writing.

"Okay, why would you need samples?" I ask curiously.

"So because of how rare the wolf gene is in Octavia's family I want to make sure that she wasn't secretly adopted, I want to make sure that she is actually related to Timothy. Luckily for us his DNA is in the system, just a very very old one. 

There is another reason though, one of her grandparents twice removed, was a witch-" 

I cut her off "I think Octavia mentioned her earlier, she said that on Halloween she used to snap her fingers to create a puff of smoke and then a bucket of sweets would appear. She said she also used to have a silver cauldron that she would ask her to make a wish into. She didn't know whether she actually was a witch or not though," 

"Okay, well she was definitely a witch, must have been a light witch because there are no records of any crimes being made. 

Remember how I said it was rumoured that Timothy's wife was half witch? I'm guessing the witch gene also passed down but again skipped a few generation. Thats where the tests come in again, I'd like to see if Octavia inherited that as well. Luckily it only seems to be witches and wolves that run in her family and thankfully only 1 of each. If she was also part vampire, as interesting as that would be to study, could have been quite dangerous for everyone around her. 

So that's pretty much it, there isn't much else to find. We know she could be related to a half wolf half witch and a powerful wolf with his own powers. All we can really do now is examine her for similarities and test her blood line is accurate. If she is special, she and anyone who knows about her specialties should keep it to themselves, I doubt she would want any unwanted attention." 

"Okay well either way, at least she will know who she got the gene from. I'll go see if she's okay for a few tests, I want to ask her about joining the pack anyway. Maybe you or Felicity could write up a few NDAs. If you need help get Lucy to help, she used to be part of the army's law department. See you in a bit" I say with a small wave and then I leave her office, closing the door behind me. I then jog down to Shorty's.

As I enter the bar I can hear someone playing a guitar and someone else singing. At first I though it might have been Peck and Lavigne but the voice was slightly out of tune and peck can only play a few slower songs on the guitar and this was a fairly fast Paramore song... When I am full through the entrance everyone seems to have gathered round by the stage, I walk over and stand next to Bo and Lauren.

"I like the new girl, she seems like a good kid. Even Raven has taken to her," Bo says with a grin. 

I follow her gaze to see Octavia playing the guitar and Raven singing along. "Wow, I wonder if Rae's drunk, man I remember when she first met Kenzi. That did not go well,"

"Ask Wynonna, she's been serving all day so far. It's only just  gone 2.30 though so I doubt she drunk just yet" Bo says.

"Well, good for Tavia then. Hey Lauren, can I speak to you quickly?"

"Yeah, sure" she says and then follows me to a quiet-ish corner, "What's up?"

"Patterson suggested that I ask Octavia if we can take a few blood samples. I think she will say yes so would you be willing to help?"

"Of course but why do you need blood samples? You didn't need anything like that from the rest of us..." Lauren asks curiously.

"Set up what you need in Patterson's office, tell her I said to give you an NDA form. Once you have signed the form ask her to fill you in. Only people who need to know can know. It's hard to ask but the NDA will exclude Bo, it isn't that we don't trust the others it is just that the results of this test could reveal sensitive information that Octavia might not wanting others to know and it would certainly be safer if they didn't" 

"Okay, this could be pretty serious then, huh?"

"It could be, yes. Anyway, I have to talk to Tavia about joining the pack so once I have done that we will meet you at Patterson's?" I ask, Lauren nods 'yes' and then turns back to Bo and whispers something in her ear before leaving.

I walk back over to where Octavia is talking to Blake and Raven. I interrupt their conversation and steal Octavia away. As we are walking back up to the main house I decide to try and make small talk.

"So, how's everyone treating you?"

"Differently to what I am used to," she says with a small laugh, "I was actually expecting more like interactions like Sara's. I am not used to so many people talking to me as an equal. Even my parents talk down to me and tell me that I'm a disappointment, It's kind of just what I expect from everyone now, my sister is the only real friend I have" She says sadly.

"Well not anymore kiddo, if I was to offer you to join the pack, would you want to?"

"I don't know. What exactly is a pack, I'm not sure I understand what it is, I mean I know it's usually like a group of animals I just don't understand the point of it, you guys don't have to hunt so I don't really see-" She trails off.

"You're referring to how regular wolves would travel in a pack to hunt and gather food right? Well a pack isn't just about survival as such, it is a big part of it don't get me wrong but a pack is more than that. Being part of a pack provides you with a family, with friends. People who will always have your back and protect you, be there for you and support you whenever you need them to. Belonging to a pack means that you won't have to be alone, does that make sense? My descriptions don't always make sense, sometimes, like right now, I ramble like Kara," I say and laugh awkwardly at the end. I lead Octavia through the house and to my office where I tell her to take a seat.

"So let me get this straight, you stalk me to make sure I am not threat, only to find out that I hadn't even had my first change and that I didn't know what I was. You bring me back to your home to make sure that I am okay after staying and guiding me through probably the most painful experience of my life. You introduce me, a stranger and still a possible threat, to your pack, your family, who treat me like an actual human being... Can I still refer to myself as that?" I nod 'yes' but I am confused as to where she is going with this. "Okay. You introduce me to your family who treat me like an actual human being, and show me what having friends could be like and then ask me to be a part of it... Did I miss anything?"

"N-no, I don't think so, although like I said, I wouldn't say I was stalking you exactly, more like monitoring you. Also, I think that if you were a threat you would have attacked or whatever whilst you were surrounded by everyone at the bar, so I don't believe that you intend to cause anyone here any harm. Even if you were planning to hurt somebody, you wouldn't get very far because I doubt you even know how to shift," I say with a smirk.

"That is, basically the same thing... That doesn't matter. I just don't get why you would want me to join your pack, I can't offer you or your pack anything"

"I am offering you to join because I believe that you have potential, I may or may not have looked at your GPA. You are smart, and extremely intelligent. I believe that with he right support system that you could go far. I also know that you are mostly alone, now as the alpha of this pack, it would be wrong of me to not offer you to join, especially considering most of this pack were at one point, similar to you. We all know what it is like to be alone in someway, a few of us were also like you, you know of Lena's story right? and Kara, Kara started off with her cousin after her parents were killed in an explosion, he abandoned her with my parents. Bo's mum tried to use her as a weapon, before that she was alone for a long time, basically running away from what she was. There's also Wynonna, everyone thought she was mentally unstable due to something that happened when she was little. The rest of the pack also have their stories, I just told you the ones that aren't a secret.

You see Octavia, it isn't necessarily about what you can offer the pack, but what we can offer you. My parents left me in charge as alpha one the condition that I help those who deserve it and I don't think you need help, but I do think that you need friends and a family, and the fact that you are like us is a benefit because if you need help to understand, we can provide that. All we need from you is your loyalty, your trust and the promise that you will do everything you can to have everyone in the packs, back if they ever need it and I promise that we will all have yours in return. So, what do you say, will you join our bizarre family of misfits?"

Octavia looks down at her twisted fingers for a few seconds before looking back up to me, "I think I would be happy to."

I smile happily and stand, "Welcome to the family then Octavia Summers" I say and then pull her into a hug which she stiffly returns.

"So, what happens now?" She asks.

"Well, I will announce your joining at Shorty's later and then in a two days time we will have an official ceremony. Basically everyone will gather around a fire and chant a bonding ritual, once that ritual has been sung, I will heat a large metal branding iron and brand you with the packs mark and then I will make a small cut on the palm of both of our hands, we will then shake hands and let the blood mix and once the blood bond has been completed we celebrate," I say in the most serious voice I can muster. Honestly, the horror on her face right now is painfully hilarious and I can't hold in my laughter anymore.

"I'm- I'm kidding Octavia," I say between laughs. I literally see the relief flood her body and force myself to be serious. "No, seriously though, we will hold a ceremony by the circle you saw the others fighting in earlier. Everyone will be there but there will be no branding irons, I do however have to bite you, it will hurt for about a minute but the pain will be tolerable, the bite will heal after about 5 minutes and instead of seeing teeth marks you will see the packs mark that will just look like a little tattoo, everyone has one and they are all in the same place. It is a bit weird I admit but that is just how it is. Once the ceremony is over we can all celebrate at Shorty's with a few drinks,"

"So no branding irons, blood bonding and no rituals. Just biting?" Octavia asks not looking very impressed. I can't blame her, I don't particularly like going around biting people either, but unfortunately it is the only way to join a pack, to us who grew up with other wolves, it is normal.

"I know it isn't exactly the nicest way it could be done but it is the only way it _can_ be done. It sounds worse than it is, realistically it literally only takes about 10 seconds at the longest and then you just have the 5 minutes to wait for it to be healed. So after 5 minutes and roughly 10 seconds you will officially be a part of the pack" I say.

" _Greaat,_ okay, I guess I'll just have to woman up" She says with half frown, half smile. 

"You'll be fine pup. Octavia seems to have taken to you quite quickly, if you have any questions I am sure she would be more than happy to answer them. Before we go back to Shorty's though there are a few more things I have to ask you..."

**Octavia's pov:**

I was a bit shocked when Alex asked me to join her pack and become part of the family, I mean she only really spoke to me yesterday, or more so this morning so I didn't really understand why she would want to include me into her family but apparently I am not the first to be taken under her wing. I am grateful though, I think I would have been stupid if I turned down her offer. If I hadn't have met the pack before she asked I probably would have declined but when all of them apart from Sara were actually nice to me and already treating me as their equals, as their friend, I couldn't turn down Alex's offer. I finally felt accepted if that makes sense, I finally felt like I didn't need to hide who I am and I don't have to pretend to be somebody that i'm not.

When Alex first described the joining ceremony to me she made it sound like I would be joining a cult. I literally felt the blood drain from my face. The relief I felt when she burst out laughing made me feel like a cloud due to the weight of my sudden panic being lifted. Once she explained what would actually happen I felt a little uncomfortable but if 5 minutes of tolerable pain is what I have to do in order to have a family then It's worth it.

"You'll be fine pup. Octavia seems to have taken to you quite quickly, if you have any questions I am sure she would be more than happy to answer them. Before we go back to Shorty's though there are a few more things I have to ask you..." Alex says after I tell her I just have to woman up.

"Yeah, she's nice. What things?" I ask curiously.

"Well you heard mine and Patterson's conversation this morning about your grandfather's father this morning, since then Patterson has also found out that your great great grandmother was indeed a witch. Patterson and I would like to confirm that they are 100% your ancestors because of how both the witch and the wolf genes have skipped through pretty much all of your family"

"Is that unusual?" I ask.

"Very, both of those genes are more dominant than the normal human genes yet your grandmother and yourself are the only two we have found to have inherited them. Usually if a person with either or both of these genes mates and produces a child, 99.9% of the time that child will inherit one of those genes. It is almost unheard of for any I guess you could say _"supernatural"_ genes to skip a generation, let alone 5 and 7 generations" Alex explains.

"Okay, so what do you need, a blood sample?"

"Yes, but only if your are willing. If you don't want to then that is absolutely fine. I guess you could just say that we are curious, however if you do accept, I have had Patterson draw up a few NDA forms with Lucy so whatever your results, nobody that is involved will be allowed to talk about it without your consent"

"Okay, well I don't have an issue with the tests. I guess after hearing that I could have descended from a magical wolf and a witch is intriguing, and no-one will be allowed to talk about my results?"

"No-one will be allowed to talk about your results unless you have given then permission. If the Non-Disclosure Agreement is broken then there will be serious consequences," Alex confirms.

"Then I am okay with it, I'm assuming you'd like samples soon?"

"Uh, yeah if you don't mind?" Alex says rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"I guess not" 

"Then please follow me. Lauren is the packs doctor, she should be waiting for us with Patterson in Patterson's office"

"You're very well prepared Alex. What would you have done if I had of said no?" I ask teasingly.

"Then the scientist in me would have been a little disappointed but I would have understood and I would have instructed Patterson to stop all of her research and destroy it all. Both of them would then be instructed to sign another NDA form and told to forget what they know on the subject," Alex says and I can see in her eyes that she is telling the truth, which is reassuring. I nod satisfied with her answer.

We stop outside a door a little further down from Alex's. Alex knocks and then walks in and I follow.

"Patterson, Lauren" she greets.

"Hey guys. Nice to finally meet you Octavia. I'm Patterson"

"Nice to meet you too," I say shaking her hand. I have honestly lost count on the amount of hands I have shaken today. 

"Octavia has agreed to Lauren taking a few blood samples so if you have finished the NDA's then I would like the three of us to sign one before this goes any further," Alex says.

Patterson nods in understanding and then places two sheets of paper in front of Alex and Lauren, a third in front of herself and then a fourth in front of me, "I thought you might want to see what we are signing and check that you are happy with it, with a family of lawyers i'm sure you are familiar with one of these" she says politely.

"Yeah I had to help write up and sign one for Lex Luthor and Lillian Luthor's trials," I say nonchalantly as I begin scanning through the agreement. It all looks fine to me, surprisingly very thorough. I am also satisfied with the punishment should it ever need to be implemented. The punishment depends on how bad the situation is, for example if they tell another pack mate, they will be doing every single chore possible and have to apologise to me. The individual(s) that they told  will then also have to sign an NDA. However if they tell anybody from outside the pack and put me in potential danger by doing so then they will be kicked out of the pack. If I am definitely put in danger or hurt because they broke the agreement then they will be found and branded as traitors. 

It is severe punishment but as Patterson was the one that wrote it, it shows me that she is taking this seriously and deems that a suitable punishment for herself if she breaks the agreement and as she has been in this pack and a werewolf longer than I have she knows exactly what she has to lose. As I look up all three of them are looking at me in shock.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You were at Lex and Lillian's trials?" Alex asks in disbelief.

"Yeah. My father is their lawyer. He has Lillian's permission for me have access to any information on them and their cases and to sit in on both of their trials. She agreed because I am the heir to my father's law firm and should I ever decide to take over, I would become both of their lawyers, in fact, if my father were ever ill and unable to represent either of them, I am their stand in lawyer, she wanted to make sure that I knew everything and wouldn't be a stranger to their family should they need my assistance"

"How old are you?" Patterson asks in astonishment.

"I am 18 in two weeks, why?"

"Because I am not sure I believe you. You are telling us that you, a 17 year old girl that is still in high school, are the Luthor's family lawyer if your father decides he can't represent them?"

"You have been digging through my families history all day and you don't seem to know anything about me..." I say laughing.

I get it, it doesn't sound believable at all. I would have been about 15 when Lillian signed the contract saying that I would be their lawyer should my father be unable to represent. However, I have already been through and graduated law school, I didn't exactly want to but my father wants me to become partners with him when I turn 21 and said that he wanted me to be well experienced for when that happens. Imagine being 13 and in law school with people who are 5 years older than you and taking the same courses and then graduating at the age of 16 when they are 21. It's crazy, I was impressed with myself but I didn't get much of a childhood because of it. Then again it isn't like I had any friends to have a childhood anyway so I guess I cant't really complain. 

Anyway, I think we are getting a little off subject here. I won't say anything more about the Luthor's but now that I will be in a pack and most likely have to socialise with Lena, I should probably discuss this with her. I'm not even sure that she knows... 

"I think we should get back to the subject at hand. If you have any questions about me once Lauren has taken my blood then I would be more than happy to answer them and let you check on your computer to see if I am lying. I guess if I'm to be part of your pack, you should at least know a bit about me..." I say and try to sound like i'm teasing. That is how a friendship works right? They tell each other things about themselves?

"Uh right, so you're happy with the NDA?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, I trust that Patterson knows how suitable the punishment is considering she chose it. I honestly don't know how you do your punishments so..." 

"Well if I were to betray you and put you in danger then I think that it is only right that I am branded a traitor and am not given the opportunity to betray anybody else in this pack or any other. Obviously you would have a say, for example if you decide that you don't want me branded and just kicked out or just branded and not kicked out"

"Okay well, if Alex agrees the punishment is suitable then by all means sign the agreement,"

"I'm happy with it," Alex says and signs the dotted line. Patterson and Lauren also sign the agreement.

"Cool, so are you happy for me to take a few samples? the sooner I take them, the sooner I can process and compare the DNA" She says with a warm smile only a doctor can give at the thought of taking somebody's blood.

"Yeah, go ahead and stab me doc" I say with a grimace and roll up the sleeve of my hoodie. I am not a fan of needles and the size of the one Lauren just pulled out is making me feel nauseous. "I should probably warn you that I am not a fan of needles,"

"As long as you don't freak out and shift on me then we will be fine," she says with a small laugh.

"Hey, why don't we talk about that whole lawyer thing to keep your mind off of what Lauren's doing?" Patterson asks.

"Uh, sure, what do you want to know?" I say as I try not to look at Lauren coming closer to me with that giant arse needle.

"Hm, how are you a qualified lawyer at the age of 17?"

"Well, I was actually 16 when I graduated. My father has been teaching me lawyer crap for as long as I can remember, he is obsessed with me being a successful lawyer, I think it is mostly just so I don't ruin his reputation. Basically-" Ow, I internally yell as Lauren sticks the needle into my arm, "- My father used his influence in the business to get me enrolled in law school when I was 13. By then I had already read a lot of the books and already knew most of what I was being taught - I have an almost photographic memory so I pick things up pretty quickly"

"Okay, so how did you end up as the Luthor's back up lawyer?" She asks curiously.

"Well when Lillian hired my father she had done a very detailed background check on our family, she literally turned up on our doorstep and asked him to be the family lawyer. He agreed of course and asked if I would be allowed to have the same amount of access that he has, he explained that I was already halfway through law school but of course she already knew that. She had already checked my grades at school and what not. Lillian made an agreement with my father, which was that she would let me observe and when I graduated she would hire me as his back-up should he ever not be able to do his job. I graduated a few months before she was arrested so she signed my contract before she got herself arrested," I explain, whilst completely forgetting about the needle in my arm.

"That's impressive. So are you going to take over your father's company and become their lawyer? Not that they really have any use for one..." Alex asks.

"I'm not sure, My sister will be starting law school soon so I might hand it down to her. I mean I would still be the Luthor's lawyer because I know the cases and I Lillian knows me. I'm sorry but even thought he NDA i signed for them was void when they were found guilty and charged with life sentences, I don't feel comfortable with discussing this further without Lena present. I am not even sure that she knows any of this so It is only right that I speak with her first. If you guys could not say anything until I have spoken to her that would be much appreciated..."

"Okay we understand, no-one will say anything. So, what else do we not know about you that is impressive?" Lauren asks.

"Um, well that is probably the only thing that I would say is 'impressive'. I guess the only other impressive thing about me is that I am taking a genius level mathematics exam next week..." 

"No way, that means that you will be better at math than me!" Alex exclaims.

"Only if I pass" I say with a shrug.

"Patterson, can you compare Octavia's IQ to mine?" Alex asks, I can tell she is messing about but she is also curious.

"I can, but it will take a minute, hang-on" Patterson says as she starts to type ridiculously fast into her computer.

After a few moments she stops and just stares at the screen. Slowly she turns around and gives Alex a sheepish look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Alex asks as she gets up and looks at Patterson's computer screen. "What the fuck." 

"What's wrong?" I ask now concerned.

"You have a higher IQ than me. Like by quite a bit. You actually rival Lena's"

"What do you mean?" I ask now confused, I don't even know what my IQ level is...

"Well my IQ is 136. You have an IQ of 228, Lena has an IQ of 230"

"I'm guessing 228 is good?" I ask cluelessly. I have never thought to check my IQ before so I haven't a clue.

"Are you kidding!? The highest recorded IQ in the world is 240, so yeah, 228 is pretty good"

"I guess Lena will be happy to hear that her lawyer is at least almost as smart as she is," Patterson says laughing. 

"Okay, I'm done," Lauren announces as she stand up with two hand-fulls of tubes containing my blood.

"Holy shit, did you actually leave any blood in my body?" I say and laugh nervously.

"You, know I'm not sure. Let me stick you with another needle and let's find out," Lauren teases with an evil grin and another needle in hand.

"No! No I'm good, I trust that you left me with enough to survive" I say laughing and putting my hands up in surrender.

"Okay so now all that's out of the way and we know a bit more about smarty pants here, what do you say we get back to Shorty's? I heard Elektra challened you to a game of pool and now that I know your IQ and that youre good with angles I know where my money's going," Alex says with a wink.

"Ooo, that's going to be a tough match. Good luck Octavia, you have my bet" Patterson says.

"Well I've already placed my bet, so I'm going to put these in the correct machines and then I'll meet you guys there," Lauren says with a smile as she exits Pattersons office. The three of us left follow but turn off to go to Shorty's instead of Laurens labratory.

"So what time is training tomorrow Alex? You aren't still going to school are you?" Patterson asks.

"Well, Octavia still has school and after yesterday's incident in the lunch hall I'm worried that if she is antagonized she might not be able to control her wolf and she could shift so until she is taught to control her wolf I will also still be attending school" Alex says.

"Sucks to be you two. When do you finish anyway?" Patterson asks.

"Um, officially in a year, in school terms about 10 months. Although I can request to finish early. With my GPA being the one of the highest in the school It's likely that they would allow it. I'd could be finished in two months," 

"Oh wow. Why haven't you done that already?" 

"Even though she doesn't need me, I like to be there for my sister," 

"I'm sure she needs you..." 

"No, unlike me my sister fits in with every crowd she wants to. She is a natural at making friends, she is also smart and pretty and interested in our family business. She has everything going for her yet she insists that she wants me around," 

"Well you seem to be all of those things too pup. I mean you walk in here and you snag yourself a name twin who seems to already adore you, and you even had Raven singing and trust me Raven is usually a tough cookie to crack" Alex says with a comforting smile. 

"I guess, it's different at school though." I defend. 

"The _children_ at your school do not understand life yet. By the sounds of it you were forced to grow up at a young age, when they leave yhe safety net of the school and enter he real world they also will be forced to grow up. Pay them no mind Octavia" Alex says.

"Any you guys, no more about crappy school, let get a drink!" Patterson says as she walks past and claps up on the back.

"For that you are buying," Alex teases.

The three of us walk in and up to the bar, and Patterson taps the counter. After a moment a medium height, brown haired woman with blue eyes approaches with a smirk.

"Patterson, Alex, and you must be the new girl! Wynonna nice to meet you," Wynonna says.

"Yeah you too!" I say with a polite smile.

"So what can I get you guys? No wait, let me guess! Beer for Alex, Malibu and coke for Patterson, and an orange juice for the pup?" She grins.

"Uh yeah, I'm good with that" Patterson and Alex say and I nod in agreement.

Wynonna reaches down and pulls a beer from the fridge, she twists the lid off and hand it to Alex, she then poors four shots of vodka into a pint glass and tips it up with coke. Then when I think she is about to poor an orange liquid into a glass for me, she pulls out a tumbler glass and pours in an amber coloured liquid instead, drops in two ice cubes from nowhere and then slides it over to me with a smirk.

"Unfortunately Waverly seems to have drank all of the orange juice but I'm sure you'll enjoy the substitute. Go on, tell me what you think!" She says eagerly. 

I glance at Alex and Patterson, Patterson is also smirking and Alex looks as though she is unsure whether she wants to smirk as well or be concerned.

I pick the glass up and smell it- it's whiskey. Jack Daniels to be precise, my great great gran used to drink this and when I turned 16 I remember her buying me a bottle. I remember laughing at what she had said when she gave it to me.

She said  _"Now that I consider you old enough, I thought you could use something nice and strong for when your parents are being assholes. Don't tell them I gave it to you and it's better with Ice!"_

I smile at the memory and take a sip. As the liquid washes over my taste buds I take the time to appreciate the taste before letting it warm my throat.

"Yes! I knew It!" Wynonna yells. "Finally someone who enjoys the string stuff like moi!" 

I take another sip and then look at Wynonna, "Not many whiskey drinkers in here?" I ask.

"Wynonna does this to every newcomer, and only a few will drink it and usually only watered down with coke," Alex says with a laugh.

"Yes, so now there are three of us!" Wynonna cheers.

"Who's the third?" I ask.

"That would be me," I hear from behind me. I turn to see Lena take a seat next to me at the bar.

"And there's one coming up, Ice?" Wynonna asks.

"Of course, you know I only drink it without if my brother or my mother contact me," Lena replies with a look of distaste.

I open my mouth to say something and then close it, not sure if I should say anything without having explained first.

"You can say whatever you were going to say Tavia, I can assure you it is nothing I haven't heard before," Lena says with a smile.

"Actually, I don't think you would have" I say awkwardly. Lena gives me the same look that she gave me this morning.

"Feel free to enlighten me then," 

I lean in closer and lower my voice, "I'm not sure here is the best place. No! It's not offensive, I just- you don't know who I am do you?" 

"Should I?" Lena says, her voice hard. Clearly thinking I was going to insult her.

"Well I mean technically, but- you know, I wasn't planning to have this discussion just yet"

"Discussion about what?" Lena asks, confused.

I sigh, "Are you sure you want to talk about this now?" Stupid. Stupid. I just had to put my foot in it. I wanted to do this at a more convenient time.

"Well I'm not even sure what we are supposed to be talking about. If you don't explain then I am just going to grow more and more confused. So yes, I think I'd like you to explain" 

"Not here, is there somewhere-" she cuts me off.

"It sounds like you going to try and jump me but yes, let's take a walk" she says downing the rest of her drink and jumping off the stool. I drink the rest of my drink and I see Alex give me a sympathetic smile, she obviously overheard.

I quickly catch up to Lena and wait for us to get a few metres away from Shorty's.

"So what have you got to say about my family that's so bad you wouldn't tell me in there," Lena says bluntly, her face void of all emotion and her emerald eyes piercing.

I swallow hard and I can feel my fingers start to tingle, "No, you think- I wasn't going to offend you Lena" I say quickly, desperate to relieve some of the tension.

"So what were you going to say?" She asks raising an eyebrow. Oh damn... Not now Octavia and she's married to your teacher!

I shake my head slightly, "I was going to say that your mother and your brother aren't allowed to contact you, they would be breaking the courts order" 

Lena eyes me suspiciously "What would you know of any court order regarding my family, who are you and what do you want?" She says stepping closer to me. I stumble back and I feel the tingling get a little stronger. Damn this woman can be scary.

"You clearly don't know me but you should know my father, Mathew Summers,"

"Mathew Su- My mother and brothers lawyer is your father?" Lena asks in disbelief.

"Yes..."

"He is the idiot that tried to protect them from going to jail!?" She asks again, her anger obvious in her tone.

"Sadly..."

"So is that why you're here? He's using you to get some sort of reprieve!?"

"What? No, of course not, I didn't even know you were here, I assumed you were still in Metropolis,"

"So, hold on. What exactly is there for you to explain? If you don't want me to help get my family released, what do you want?"

"Uh, I don't want anything, I just wanted you to know a few things. I mean if we are going to be part of the same pack I think you deserve to know-" She cut me off again. Man that's quickly becoming annoying.

"Know what? Spit it out already!"

"Okay, man, you guys are really quite scary when you're angry- Oh, claws are coming out... Sorry, right just don't attack me if you don't like what I say, please let me make my case first. Okay, so my father is your family's lawyer, that excludes you. However, A few months before Lillian got herself arrested, I graduated from law school. Now when your mother first hired my father, they made a deal that if he was ever unable to represent them, that I would take his place but she would only take me on after I graduated. I didn't ask to be contracted by your mother, bear that in mind," I say pausing. Lena seems to be listening, but I am not sure her anger is disappearing, the claws are still out and her eyes are I wouldn't say glowing but they definitely look darker. "Now when your mother and your brother were found guilty my contract for them became void, but what she clearly never told you was that when she took me on, I was also hired to be your lawyer should you ever need one,"

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that my mother hired a what, 17 year old to be a back-up for her and my lawyer?" Lena says with a humorous laugh.

"Um, yeah. Of course, you can fire me and I'd imagine you probably will but I figured you should know. I didn't ask to be, it was an agreement between our parents. There's more though, when I was hired, Lillian gave me access to everything on your family and their trials, not that I need it, I was there but I wanted you to know that I wanted the two of us to create an NDA. I mean I wouldn't misuse any of your families information but I want to give you piece of mind that I wouldn't betray you like that. Your mother and brother I am not so concerned about but I saw you at those trials, I saw you testify against your brother and I saw that you were different. Now I would never agree to represent your mother, or your brother, unlike my father I won't just represent somebody because of how much they are paying me, they were manipulative and they did not impress me or make me want to work with them at all. You however, I don't expect anything from you, that's not what I am about to say. Just because I refuse to work with them, if you do decide to keep me around I would be more than happy to stand for you if you ever need me to"

"Okay this is extremely confusing. My mother hired you, why would she hire a 17 year old?"

"All she said was that it would be beneficial to have a back-up that knows them and their cases. I think she probably thought that because I was so young she would have been able to groom me should she have felt necessary"

"That does sound like something she would do but there must be another reason as well, Lillian wouldn't have just hired a child unless she new that you would be capable, are you intelligent?"

"That is an odd question to ask, but I guess some might say that I am"

"I will look into that." Lena says but I think it was mostly to herself.

"You could just ask Patterson anything you want to know, she's been researching an digging into my family all day"

"I'll do that. So, why do you want an NDA?"

"Well this conversation started off terribly and I am not sure you trust me in the slightest after finding out that your mother hired me as a back-up. I want you to be able to trust me and I feel that if you know that the knowledge I have of your family is not going to be used against you or spread around or whatever else I could do with it, is safe then you might just trust me at least a little bit. I promise, that I have no intentions to hurt you or anyone you care about... or anyone actually"

"So you want us to create an NDA so that I know that that information is safe, to give me piece of mind?"

"Well I would create it but with your input. I want you to know that you have complete control and that I am 100% okay with whatever punishment you deem fit should I ever leak anything that isn't already public knowledge, and even then, if you would rather I not say anything at all unless I am defending you in court or with your permission then that is up to you. I just want you to know that you can trust me"

"Okay, that is actually comforting that you would suggest that. What about the last part though, the part about being my lawyer"

"Okay so I meant that I am contracted by Lillian to be your lawyer. However, if it bothers you that I am under her contract then I will terminate it. I also said that if you did want to keep me around, as your lawyer I mean, then I would be happy to do so, for Kara too. I don't expect anything, meaning I would work for you both for nothing if you ever found yourselves needing my assistance,"

"Why would you work for free?"

"Because I don't want your money. I don't need it. Also, we will soon be a part of the same pack, I would represent anyone here if they needed it. Isn't that what we do, have each others backs?" 

"You really aren't here on behalf of Lillian are you?"

"Definitely not. No offence but that woman hurts my head" I say with a grimace. Honestly Lillian Luthor has the most annoying voice in the world and when she talks its feels like it will never end. As for Lex, he is sarcastic, manipulative and talks in riddles, he is also extremely condescending.

"Then I am happy to admit that I misunderstood your intentions Octavia and for that I apologise. I will still be talking to Patterson but you seem to be genuine, and somebody I could grow to trust" Lena says with a small smile, the tension leaving her body and her claws retracting.

"I can live with that," 

"Good, come on, let'a go get another drink" Lena says as she gestures for me to head back to the bar. "So, did I scare you?" Lena says teasingly.

"I pissed Lex off once, he really isn't my biggest fan, he got rather angry with me, just like you did, he wasn't scary, I think I was more amused than anything, but you, your are scary. I wouldn't say I was scared as such but I was definitely nervous and a little uncomfortable, but that wasn't because of you," 

"What did you do?" Lena asks as we walk through the doors.

"He kept trying to intimidate me whilst I was observing. He asks my father if he could see if I was any good, so when I was questioning him, he kept trying to deflect and ask my questions instead. I remember he asked me what made me angry, I told him men that think they are superior to women, xenophobes and convicts that don't answer my questions. At first he just smiled a sickly sweet smile, he then told me I have guts to talk to a Luthor that way and then asked me if I would scream if he were to torture my family in front of me and then use the same tools to take my life"

"and you said?" Lena asks curiously.

"I said that there is only one way to make me scream and it isn't his gender that can pull it off. I'm guessing he isn't a supporter of gay women because I swear I saw steam come out of his ears and he managed to break the chair he was sitting on by throwing it against the observation window. If he weren't hand cuffed to the table I am pretty sure he would have tried to kill me," I say laughing at his frustration. 

"You- Okay he was right, you have guts. I can't believe you said that to my brother of all people" Lena says with a smirk.

"Neither could my father. I lost count on how many times he apologised to both your brother, he said that I was just a rebellious teenager that didn't know when to keep her mouth shut. He took my car for a week because of that,"

"Wynonna, two whiskeys please" Lena says holding up two fingers.

"Coming up," 

"Hey pup, you survived!" Alex says jokingly.

"Uh, yeah, although I think only just"

"I wouldn't have killed you," Lena says with a smirk.

"No, I didn't think you were going to kill me but with those claws I was wondering whether you were going to use me as a scratching post," I say with a laugh.

"Damn, she pissed you off that much?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but in her defence I did keep cutting her off, and she almost shifted too so I was on edge,"

"I almost did what?" I ask confused. 

"Your eyes were glowing. If I had of gotten any closer to you, you would have shifted in defence" Lena says as she takes a sip of the drink Wynonna places in front of her, "Thanks Wynonna"

"Her eyes, what colour were they?" Patterson asks from behind Lena, making me jump a little. These people just pop up out of nowhere its kind of freaky.

"Erm, kind of silvery I guess,"

"Weren't Gareth's eyes silver?" Alex asks hesitantly.

"Yes. Maybe we wont need to rely on the Octavia and Gareth's DNA as much as we thought, when she shifted, what colour was her fur?" Patterson asks.

"Well by the time she actually got the that stage it was getting dark and she was only in wolf form for about 5 seconds before she passed out completely so I think it was like a dark brown or black,"

"Did you see her paws?"

"No" 

"Damn. So we still aren't any closer to knowing if she is a legends granddaughter"

"What are you guys talking about?" Lena asks. Alex and Patterson look at each other quickly in a panic and then to Lena and then to me.

"Octavia, we are so sorry..."

"It's fine, it's not like I don't know enough about her, and I trust her." I say, waving my hand dismissively.

"Lena, you're going to have to sign an NDA"

"What why?" 

"Because we weren't supposed to discuss what we were just talking about in front of someone that hasn't signed the NDA. The information you just heard was sensitive, once you have signed the form we can tell you more. If you don't sign then we can't tell you anything and you will have to forget anything you may have heard come out of Patterson's and my mouth just now," Alex explains. 

"She can do that another time. I trust Lena to not say anything, lets just have fun"

"If you're sure pup"

We all sit at the bar, I don't know how long for, I was mostly listening to Alex and Lena tease and wind each other up. It was probably about half an hour later when I saw Elektra walking towards us.

"Octavia, there you are, I was starting to think you had bailed on our challenge," Elektra says teasingly.

I smirk, "You wish, I hear that you are currently unbeaten. I couldn't leave without changing that"

"Oooooo" Alex, Patterson and Lena jeer in the background.

"If you are so confident young pup, why don't we take this fight to the pool table?" Elektra smirks.

"Lead the way,"

"Hey Wynonna, challenge is happening" She says as we pass the bar. Wynonna grins and gives me a thumbs up. She then rings a bell that I hadn't seen hung up behind her.

"Alrighty guys, anyone who hasn't placed their bets on either the young pup or Elektra the unbeaten do so now, bets are closing in 2 minutes. Octavia, Elektra, I haven't placed a bet but whoever wins will have drinks on the house for the rest of the night!" Wynonna says.

"Right, name twin, if you win this, I will earn a fair bit of money so do me proud! Good luck!" Octavia says as she pulls me into a hug and then bounces back to the bar to watch.

"You ready to lose?" Elektra asks as she rubs the chalk onto the end of her cue.

"Are you?" I challenge back to which she laughs.

"You can break pup. Hopefully for you you'll have some kind of beginners luck,"

"Doubtful, for that I would have to be a beginner, I like to consider myself more of an elite" I say and I hit the white ball and send it crashing into the triangle front with a bit of backspin.

Elektra and I watch as the balls all scatter around the table. Now, my father always taught me that if I was playing against somebody new to let them pot a ball or two first. It makes them cocky and think that they have the upper hand when in reality, you are analysing how they play and they are clearing you a path.

"You're stripes," Elektra announces as a ball goes down the far left hole. I nod and then purposely miss my next shot. "Oo, too bad pup" 

"It's been a while, i'm just rusty" I easily lie. Elektra manages to pot about 3 balls before she misses. Now, do I knock her down a few pegs now? or should I wait and let her thnk that she's won? Hmm, I think I like the second option. I stand and study the table for a few moments before I lean down and miss again by only a couple of inches.

"Damn pup, I thought you said you were more of an elite? You're just making this an easy win"

As Elektra is taking her go, I look around to see that a few people who bet on me are looking a little disappointed. Another 3 balls go down, and she misses her 4th, leaving her with 1 ball left, two if you include the 8 ball. As she steps back so that I can take my turn she whispers "Good luck" sarcastically in my ear. I feign being worried as I look at her and she must buy it because she smirks. 

Again I examine the pool table, I have 6 balls to go until I can pot the 8 ball. 4 of them are fairly easy shots and I can pot them with no trouble, once they are out of the way providing the cue ball rolls to where I want it to go opens me up to be able to pot another ball. However, the last ball that I need to pot is blocked by the 8 ball and Elektra's last ball, in order to get to it I would have to chip the ball and pot it on the rebound. It is do-able but its controlling the power that is the difficult part. This isn't going to be easy but I have to stay positive, I'll worry about it when I get to it.

As I lean down and position my cue I take a deep breath and release it. I pot the four easy balls and then move onto the 5th, I look at where the ball is and then to the hole I want it to go into, I calculate that I need the ball to bounce off of the cushion at a 36 degree angle to then hit the ball and send it into the hole, thankfully it did, okay, onto the 6th. I do the same for this ball, except I need the cue ball to hit the pink striped ball and the pink stripe to bounce off of the cushion at a 60 degree angle, I was a little more concerned with this one because I thought I had used too much back spin but luckily it rolled painfully slowly into the hole.

Now all that's left is my 7th ball, If I can pull this off then I am on the home stretch. I rub a little more chalk on the tip of my cue and then lean back down, I use the cue to figure out how much of an angle I need to successfully chip the cue ball over the 8 ball and not touch Elektra's ball. I need about an 140 degree angle to pull this off which means a I need a fair bit of power in a short burst. 

_Okay Octavia, you can do this, this is nothing, you've overcome more difficult things than this._

Before I take my shot, I glance up at Octavia who is sitting with Lena.

"She isn't going to make this shot is she? It looks impossible" Octavia says.

Lena looks over at me and smiles, "I think she might just pull it off," 

I smile as a thanks and then close my eyes, taking a deep breath. I hold it for a few seconds and then let it go. When I open my eyes everything seems clearer and I can hear everyone's breathing, due to the room falling silent. I place all of my concentration onto the cue ball and finally send it into the air. I hear a few people chuckle, obviously thinking I messed up but I pay them no mind as I watch the ball sail through the air and knock my 7th ball straight into the pocket. I smile in triumph and then lower my head and shake it in disbelief that I just made that shot. I then walk around the table and effortlessly pot the 8 ball, winning the game. 

Before I even get a chance to blink Octavia is pulling me into a hug and forcing me to jump up an down with her in her excitement and I cant help but laugh.

"Oh my god! You did it! And the way your eyes shined as you were concentrating, just wow... I still cant believe you did it!" She yells into my ear causing me to wince. 

"Congratulations pup, I'd like to say I let you win but sadly that isn't true," Elektra says and shakes my hand with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that Lena should have someone on the inside that can help her should she ever need help with her family. Who better than someone that has access to everything about her criminal mother and brother and wouldn't be suspected at looking into their information?  
> Octavia is a smart kid, and a lot of this is just my imagination running wild so just go with it, it will make things easier haha. I just hope that it makes sense and isn't too confusing.  
> Also not all chapters will be as long as this one, I just couldn't find a decent place to cut it off...  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara speaks to Laurel and Oliver and Octavia introduces Lia to Alex and Maggie. Later she tells Lia and her parents that she is moving out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Lia should also be a wolf? or a witch or just stay human? I'm unsure of what I want to do with her, let me know what you think :)

**Octavia's pov:**

I have a few more drinks to celebrate my win but when I look at the clock on the wall I see that it's 8.34pm. Shit, I haven't even told Lia where I am, she's probably worried sick. My parents probably haven't even noticed, it wouldn't be the first time I've stayed out all night and they didn't know.

I go to reach for my phone that is usually kept in the front pocket of my jeans only to find that it is not there and that I am not actually wearing my own clothes. _How could I not have noticed that I have been wearing someone else's clothes today?_

"Alex do you know what happened to my phone?" I ask feeling a little panicked.

"Oh, yeah it should still be in your room, I'll take you back if you want? I have to go back to the office anyway," She replied with a smile.

"That would be great, I just realised that I haven't let my sister know where I am. It's kind of bad of me really, I hadn't even thought to let anyone know until now..."

"Well to be fair, you have had a lot on your mind. Maybe don't tell her what you are though, she will see that you have changed a little physically but it is important to keep our identities hidden, not just for our safety but for those that we care about" Alex says as we leave Shorty's and start towards the pack house.

"Yeah I understand. Wait- You said I've changed physically what do you mean? I don't feel any different and I don't think I look any different," I ask confused.

"When you get into your room, take a few minutes to examine yourself a little close in the mirror, you might be surprised, unless of course you were naturally already like that already," Alex says with a chuckle.

"So who's room am I staying in by the way?" I ask curiously.

"That was the room that Kara and Lena shared before they moved into their own house, now that you are one of us, it is yours. If you want it of course," Alex says with a smile.

"How do you mean mine?"

"Well, it isn't expected of you, you don't have to, but if you wanted to move into the pack house then you are more than welcome. You say that you don't exactly get along with your parents anyway so if you want it, the offer is there. Think about it,"

"What do you charge for rent?" I ask.

Alex laugh's, "I don't charge rent to family. There is a chore rota though, so as long as you pull your weight and help out then all's good"

"Of course, I don't have an issue with that. If you're okay with it I will definitely take you up on the offer. My parents won't be too bothered. They already know I plan to leave when I'm 18. Lia though... She's going to be pissed. She's always said that when I got my own place I had to take her with me-" I say laughing a little, "She loves our parents, but she wants a little more freedom, more to the point she wants to be comfortable. She doesn't want to feel pressured and she doesn't want to lose me and she wants to find herself a girlfriend and not have to worry about what our parents will think if she brings her home. Personally I think she's better off with them, she fits in, they're actually proud of her and praise her, she could have anything she could possibly want. If she wants a girlfriend I'm sure she'd be able to find a way to win them over, she usually does." I say going off on a bit of an irrelevant tangent.

"Sounds like you care about her a lot and by the sounds of it she cares about you more than she does anything else. I can't invite her to move in Octavia, not if she's human but she will be welcome to visit, stay the night every now and then. I know what it's like to have a sister move out, even if she is only a few minutes away and literally just the other side if the yard. Talk to her about it before you make a decision. Your room isn't going anywhere.

Anyway, go jump on the bed and make yourself at home. Decide whether you even like it here. You don't have to move in to be part of the pack," Alex says and then leaves me standing in the door way to what could be my room.

I walk in and look around again. I could live in here, add a bit more furniture in but it's nice. It's comfortable.

I spot my phone on the bedside cabinet and pick it up. There's 10 missed calls and 4 text messages all from Lia. I sigh and call her back whilst flopping into my back on the bed.

Unsurprisingly she picks up on the first ring.

" _Octavia! Where the_ _hell_ _are you? You_ _didn't_ _come home last night and you_ _aren't_ _home now,_ _I've_ _been_ _worried sick!_ " She yells down my ear causing me to pull the phone away.

"Lia calm down, I'm fine. I made a friend yesterday and crashed hers, she introduced me to her friends today as well. I might not be home tonight because it's late but I promise I'll see you at school tomorrow Okay?"

"A friend. A female friend. Did you sleep with her, is she hot?" She asks suddenly in a teasing tone, her anger replaced by curiosity.

"Oh god, Lia no she has a girlfriend. She'll be at school tomorrow, I'll introduce you" I say with a laugh.

"Hey, for all I know she might have been in to polyamory-" I cut her off with a small laugh.

"I didn't sleep with her or her girlfriend Lia. Come on you know me better than that. Anyway, it's getting late so I'll see you at school. I love you little sis"

"Fine, Okay, I'll let this one go. Love you too Tav. Good night." She says and hangs up.

"So you slept with who and who's girlfriend?" Alex says from the door frame with a smirk.

I feel the embarrassing blush warm my cheeks almost immediately but turn my head in her direction anyway.

"Uh, I told my sister that I met a friend and her mind instantly went to the gutter. I didn't sleep with anyone, nor do I want to,"

Alex gasps and clutches her chest pretending to feel hurt, "Should I be offended?"

"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that. I'm just not into girls that already have girlfriends-"

"Ah I'm just messing with you. I'll drag Maggie with us to school tomorrow and you can introduce us to your sister. If we're likely to see her around this place it's probably best we know who she is,"

"Hey, do you think Lia could be a wolf?" I ask curiously.

"I don't know. Without any form of DNA to test it's impossible to tell until somebody shifts. People don't usually shift until they turn 18 because their body needs to be fully developed"

"Hair, you can get DNA from that right?"

"You can I guess,"

"Would you test it if I got a strand? I just- If she is one of us I don't want her to be alone like I was. I was lucky you were watching me, she might not be so lucky"

"Of course, don't just go pulling her hair out though," Alex says with a chuckle.

"Obviously I wouldn't. I'll ask her if I can borrow her hair brush for after football,"

"Okay, talking of football, you're pretty good. Don't let the girls find out, you'll constantly be playing. Anyway, it's late, I'll see you bright and early. Kara put some of Lena's clothes in your wardrobe, she's the closest to your size in everything so... but it probably won't be your usual style but I'm sure you'll manage"

"Okay, night" I say and with that she leaves closing the door behind her.

On the dresser next to the wardrobe I spot a pair of jogging bottoms and a vest top, I close the curtains and then strip off to put on the pyjamas.

Once changed I turn the lights off and then open the curtains again and sit on the window sil that I hadn't noticed before is quite wide, wide enough for me to comfortably sit on without falling off.

I like to look up at the stars and the moon, I find them calming, it helps me sleep.

**Sara's pov:**

"Okay that's enough training I think, I need a rest," Bo says with her hands resting on her knees as she regains her breath.

"Aw, is little Bo tired. Can't keep up with the big girls?" I tease.

She stands up and rushes me causing us both to fall on the floor, we wrestle for another few minutes both laughing at each other's failed attempts at getting one another to submit before we both give up and flop onto our backs laughing even harder.

"You guys are crazy" Octavia says whilst throwing two bottles of water at us.

We get up and walk over to the rest of the group. We were probably talking for about 5 minutes when Alex walks over with a girl we don't know.

She's pretty, no, she's beautiful. Her dirty blonde hair slightly longer than my own cascading down her back and over her chest where it sits just under her boobs. She's a bit shorter than me but not my much. She looks like she's athletic and strong, and she has bright blue eyes that could pass as more of a grey colour. Her lips full and pink and a sexy sharp jaw line.

Basically she's hot.

As she gets closer I feel myself growing nervous but I don't know why. I sniff the air to see if she's a wolf or human, I pick up the scent of everyone around me including Alex but I can't smell her, I concentrate a little harder and just about pick up a faint unfamiliar scent, she kind of smells like vanilla and strawberries.

As soon as I smell her my heart starts to race, I don't understand, I don't get nervous like this unless there's a threat. She doesn't look like a threat, she looks nervous with one of her arms wrapped around her waist holding onto her other arm.

Alex introduces us all, the girl is called Octavia, turns out she only shifted for the first time yesterday, that would explain her lack of scent.

"Is she joining the pack?" Elektra asks.

Alex awkwardly glances at Octavia and then back to Elektra, "Uh, I don't know. We have yet to discuss that"

"So why is she here? Is she even a wolf, her scent is weak" I ask bluntly. Looking her over again. I'm not sure why I'm even annoyed, the poor girl hasn't even done anything.

"Tavia is here because I brought her here. Last night Maggie and I found her on the floor of the woods alone, experiencing her first shift. She didn't even know what she was and was very confused so when she passed out Maggie and I brought her here."

"How could she not know, surely her parents would have told her or she would have at least known what they were?"

Alex then explains that Octavia is the first and only werewolf in her family since 7 generations ago which is a bit strange, the wolf gene is usually strong, then again I guess Laurel and my father are human.

"Whatever, I've got places to be" I say, I give Octavia a blank look and then leave. For some reason the look of hurt in her eyes bothers me, I feel kind of bad for being rude. I'm not sure what came over me.

I shift when I get into the woods and decide to run the perimeter and then go and visit Laurel.

I knock on her front door and wait for her to answer.

"Sara, hey, come in" She says with a smile. "Is everything okay?"

"You know, it was but then Alex brought this new girl home and something about her just- I don't know. I'm not sure how to explain it" I say as I drop onto her sofa.

"Did she do something to upset you?" She asks concern evident in her voice.

"No that's the thing. She comes walking down the field next to Alex looking all pretty and then when Alex introduces us my hearts racing and I feel nervous and the next thing I know I'm being rude to the girl. All she said did was wave as she was introduced, she didn't even speak. I know I upset her because when I abruptly left I saw the hurt in her eyes, it's making me feel bad and I don't like it" I rant.

"You know, that's how Oliver told me he felt when he met me. He couldn't explain it either, then as gross as it sounds, when I came on and he could tell that I was 'in heat' apparently his wolf made him go a little crazy. Next thing he knows he's telling me I'm his mate..."

"That's crazy. She's not- no... She can't be, where's Oliver? I want to talk to him, she can't be my mate can she?"

"Oliver is curren-" Oliver suddenly walks through the front door, "Oliver is apparentlt right there"

"Hey babe, hey Sara, how are you both?" He asks flashing his money making smile.

"I'm good but Sara is confused? Babe how did you feel when you first saw me?"

He gives her a questioning look but answers anyway, "When I first saw you? Uh... You were walking into my nightclub before opening hours wanting to hire it out for a party. When you first started walking towards me I thought you were the prettiest woman I had ever seen, but as you got closer you started to make me feel nervous. I am not a nervous person, especially not around women and that annoyed me, a lot so I was a bit rude to you, even tried to reject her application for hiring the club but Thea told me to go help Diggle out the back and accepted anyway.

The next time I saw her she was coming in to drop off the second half of her deposit and it's gross I know, but I could smell that she was in heat and it drove my wolf crazy. I kept getting the urge to- I had to make her mine, and luckily with much persuasion she accepted. So here we are," Oliver explains and kisses Laurels hand when he finishes.

"Okay. So what you're saying is that if Octavia is my mate - which I doubt she is - I won't really know until she's flying the Japanese flag and turns me into a crazy horny mess?" I ask in disbelief.

"That is probably the crudest way to put it but yeah basically. I mean Thea was a bit different, she felt the same but with Roy being male and not having periods, she didn't know until they were training. They got so into the fight that they both shifted and he ended up cutting his leg open,"

"So it was still because of his blood?"

"Hmm, oh yeah I guess it was" he says with a chuckle.

"Why does it have to be blood? That's kind of twisted, I don't want to go around smelling people on their period" _like come on, how gross can you get?_

"Yeah but you're both female wolves, she might scent you first. You never know, it might happen differently for you. Either way if one of your wolves identifies the other as their mate you'll both know about it, when you both realise it's all your mind will think about until you either reject or accept each other. I have heard that if you reject your mate though it almost always leads to death or depression and anger so..."

"So if she is your mate do you think you'd be able to love her?" Laurel asks.

"I don't know. I mean she's pretty, she's stunning even but I don't know anything about her,"

"Then whilst you still can maybe you should try and get to know her a little bit, I know it'll be hard but if there's even a slight chance that she's your mate you should see if she's worth accepting. You do only get one after all"

"Ugh. Why couldn't it be easy? Why do I have to get annoyed at her?"

"I don't know, just remember you are probably affecting her too. I wish you the best of luck," he says.

**Octavia's** **pov:**

I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm and groggily switched it off. I can't wait to finish school. I hate getting up at 6 am almost every damn morning. Do people not know what sleep is? Surely if they did they would know just how amazing it is and that they shouldn't force people to wake up until they're ready to.

I force myself out of bed and then head downstairs to see if Alex is up yet, I need a shower but I don't know where it is. I find my way to the kitchen, it's empty, great. I walk over to the kettle, might as well have a coffee to wake myself up whilst I wait.

As I get closer I catch the scent of Apples, its a sweet kind of smell and it's got my heart racing. Ignoring the odd feeling in my stomach I flick the switch down and then pull a cup off of the cup rack and wait for the kettle to boil. Whilst I am waiting I lean against the counter and go to look out at the yard. It is then that I see a blonde woman, Sara I think, sitting on the sofa watching me and I'm not going to lie it scared the shit out of me.

"Holy shit," I gasp as I grab the counter to steady myself. I look back up to see a small smile on her lips and it is probably the cutest thing I have ever seen. "Have you been there this whole time?" 

"Yup." She says popping the 'p'.

"Fuck me, you made me jump," 

"I would apologise but it was kind of funny," She says with a wink. _Oh my god_.

"Then I am glad you found it amusing. Coffee? Tea?" I ask as I unscrew the lid on the coffee jar.

"Coffee, thanks"

"Sugar?"

"Oh, god no. That should be illegal" Sara says screwing her face up in distaste.

"I agree, I think my dad usually puts like 4 teaspoons in his, makes me want to gag"

"milk?"

"Only a splash,"

I smile as I stir our drinks and then I take them both over to where Sara's sitting and hand her hers whilst I put mine on the table to cool down a little.

"Mmm, you make a good coffee. Octavia right? Mind if I call you Tav?" 

I force my face to stay neutral but in my head I was smiling like an idiot at her compliment. I'm not sure what is going on with me right now but it has to stop, I'm going to end up making a fool of myself. Lia is the only person I usually let me call Tav, to everyone else it's either Tavia or Via but for some reason my mind is telling me to let her.

"You take your coffee the same way I do so I guess i'm just used to making it, but thanks. and sure, Tav is fine," I say with a small smile. 

"So... I should probably apologise for how I acted yesterday-"

"Nah, don't worry about it. Today is a new day, yesterday is already forgotten-" I pause "-That was kind of cliched, sorry," I say with a laugh. 

"Little bit. So tell me about yourself Tav," Sara says as she takes another sip of her coffee.

"I'm not sure there is that much to know, I don't have any friends, I mean I guess you could count the guys here but I'm not sure that really counts after only meeting you all yesterday. Um, my dad owns Branson Lawyers LTD,I am a qualified lawyer, still in high school, 18 in two weeks, I guess I am considered intelligent, but I do have my stupid moments more often than not. Erm, I have a younger sister called Lia, I don't really get on with my parents, I drive a 1969 matt black Camaro ss, although I will have to ask Alex what happened to that... I think that's about it if I'm honest, I'm not a very interesting person,"

"Not very interesting? How many people can say they are a qualified lawyer at the age of 17? That's pretty impressive. Also, how can a woman that drives a car like that not have any friends? If a girl has good taste in cars it's said she usually has good taste in men so surely you must have managed to pick up a nice boy with a wing man like that?" She says in a joking tone with a smirk.

"Well this girl has no interest in picking up men, I prefer women, and If that's the case I can't have a very good wing man," I say with a chuckle.

"Or maybe you just aren't looking hard enough," she says whilst looking me dead in the eyes.  Her confidence is kind of hot.

I blush and feel my heart speed up again, "Maybe I should try harder then," we hold each others gazes for who knows how long before someone cleared their throat from behind us making us both jump and face them.

"Morning guys, enjoying the view?" Alex says with a smirk. 

"Huh, oh, I was waiting for you so I could ask where the shower was, and then we got talking" I say awkwardly. I am actually feeling a little annoyed that we were interrupted.

"The shower is in the room directly opposite your room, towels are under the sink. If it's too hot just twist the dial down to cold, I'm sure it will help you cool down," Alex teases.

It takes me a moment to understand what she's getting at and it makes me blush even more, "Nope, a hot shower will be perfectly fine thank you," I say, I then down my coffee and then start towards the stairs, ignoring Alex's laughing.

"Octavia, I will meet you at your car in 30 minutes, I'll bring it round to the front of the house,"

"Okay, be careful with her" I call over my shoulder and continue up to my room. I grab the clothes out of the wardrobe, not paying attention to what they are and head straight into the bathroom locking the door behind me. 

Okay, 20 minutes to shower and get dressed, you can do this Octavia. I turn the shower on and then strip off. I check the water to make sure it's hot and the climb in letting the water wash away all of the stress from the past two days.

When I'm dry I decide to look at myself in the mirror like Alex said I should do last night. _Oh man_ , I haven't changed that much but I have changed. Before I was toned and on my to getting the toned stomach I wanted, now all of my muscles are much more defined and looking slightly stronger and I have abs. Not like a full on chiselled six pack but a nicely toned out-line of one, like a woman should have, I mean too much muscle on a woman just doesn't look right, or good for that matter. 

It's not just my muscles that have changed but my eyes are sharper, they now look like more of a grey colour than they do the light blue they were when I last saw them. My hair looks healthier too, and it feels softer than it used to be. 

I finally stop checking myself out - that kind of sounded like I'm a bit full of myself - ... I finally stop looking at the changes of my body, and look at the clothes Kara, or I guess Lena is letting me borrow. _You've got to be kidding me._ I guess I should have known considering every time I have seen Lena she has been in either business attire or the sort of clothing my sister wears. 

I sigh and pull on the black pants and then the white sleeveless blouse and realise that the buttons stop when it gets to the middle of my cleavage. Okay, this is so not me... I look in the mirror to see how much boob I'm showing and surprising it seems like it's just the angle I was looking at it from, even though it doesn't do up all the way, it doesn't show anything off either, lastly I put on the black blazer.

I check the rest of my outfit out and I actually kind of like it. It isn't me at all but I I have to admit I do look pretty good. I was going to tie my hair up but I don't have a hair band so I use my fingers to brush my hair the best I can, it's still damp anyway so it doesn't really matter, and then pull it over both my shoulders. I guess it's a good job that these are the types of clothes the people at my school wear, then again I guess Kara would have known that.

Okay, that will have to do, I run my fingers through my hair once more and then go back into my room to get my shoes. I sigh when I realise my Nike's aren't going to look right with what I'm wearing and look back over to the wardrobe. Underneath where the clothes were hanging is a pair of black heels. 

_Well isn't that just the cherry on top_. 

I quickly put them on and then look at the time on my phone. Damn, I'm cutting it fine, I have two minutes to get to my car. I guess my mum forcing me to wear heels and smart clothing to charity events paid off because right now I am actually thankful for the practice. Jeez, could you imagine if I'd never worn heels before? I'd have been even more of a laughing stock.

As I get to the bottom of the stairs Alex is just exiting the kitchen with a travel mug in hand. When she see's me she stops and whistles playfully. 

"Wow, don't you scrub up well, hey Sara get a look at the pup," Alex say and winks at me as she then turns and leaves out the front door. 

Sara walks to where Alex was standing, "What am I loo-" she stops when she see's me and I notice her eyes roaming up and down my body, making me blush, my heart race and my fingers start to tingle.

When our eyes meet I feel incredibly nervous and I want to look away but I can't, I cant even bring myself to move. My thought are scrambled, I want to say something but it's like the words are stuck in my throat and I don't know what it is I want to say.

I could be wrong but it's like Sara is having the same internal struggle, her face looking as confused as I feel. I see Alex come back in and she just gives us both a weird look.

"Tavia, you coming?"

I clear my throat, and blink a couple of times trying to gather my thoughts, "Uh, y-yeah, I'm coming" I say as I drag myself forwards. 

"I'll er- I'll see you later," I mutter as I pass Sara and I can feel her eyes follow me out the door.

I climb into the drivers seat and stare at the steering wheel for a minute trying to figure out what just happened and why Sara makes me feel so weird. 

"Hey, you okay?" Alex asks from beside me.

"Uh, I think so, I just- no, I'm good." I say trying to convince myself more than Alex.

"Okay, let's go then, we're going to be late other wise,"

I nod in agreement and then start my car, I rev her up a few times to warm her up a little quicker and then start off down the long drive. 

"She got quite the growl" Alex says, with an appreciative smile.

"Tuned her up myself. When I first got her she had a bit of a rattle, couldn't leave the poor girl like that," I say with a chuckle.

It takes about 30-40 minutes to get to school from the pack house. It was nice though, the wind in my hair was refreshing. I pull into the cars parking lot and cruise round it until I find my usual parking space, as soon as I pull in and turn the engine off there is a knock on my window. I look to see Lia standing there impatiently in a light pink button down shirt and dark blue skinny jeans and black flats. I smile and climb out of the car locking it after Alex closes her door.

"Good morning Lia, I wasn't expecting to see you until lunch,"

"Morning, stranger. Where is my sister? This is her car and you look like her but you aren't dressed like her..." she greets sarcastically.

"That's because these are not my clothes. As I haven't been home yet, I had to borrow some from Lena,"

"Okay, you can tell me about her later, for now you can introduce me to your passenger," Lia says teasingly, she leans in a little closer and whispers "She's hot, if you aren't interested can I try my luck?" 

"Oh my god. Lia you are terrible..." I whisper back. I look at Alex to see her smirking, I mouth sorry and then look back at my sister, "Lia, this is Alex, Alex this is Lia, my little sister" 

"It is nice to meet you Alex, are you the person that my sister has been staying with the past two nights?"

"You too Lia and yes. Your sister and I met in football practice the other day and I invited her round. A few of my other friends that lived with me wanted to meet her so that would be why she stayed."

"That was nice of you. Say Alex, are any of these other friends female?"

"Lia, what are you doing?" I ask her quietly but she ignores me.

"Actually yes, most of them are. Why do you ask?"

"Do you think any of them would be interested in my si-" I cut her off.

"Lia I think your friend Ashley is calling you. You should probably go and see what she wants." I say quickly. I wasn't exactly lying, her friend Ashley was standing on the front steps looking over at us.

"Ashley? She's on hol- Oh shit, I'll talk to you later Tav Ashley is back from holiday! Nice to meet you Alex, bye" Lia says as she excitedly rushes off to meet her friend.

"Thank god for that," I sigh.

"She seems fun," Alex says amusedly.

"Ugh. You have no idea," I say as we start up the steps to the main atrium.

"Well I have maths first, what have you got?" I ask curiously.

"Maths. I have all the same classes as you," 

"Really? How did I not notice that before?"

* * *

I enter the cafeteria at lunch and see Lia sitting at a table by the back wall with Alex and Maggie, I get a slice of pizza and then walk over to them, taking the empty seat next to Lia.

"You know its kind of strange not having to sit by myself at lunch," I say as I take a bite. I drop it onto the paper plate afterwards though, it tastes like card board. 

"Yup well get used to it pup-" Maggie says and then immediately looks at Lia to see if she heard her mistake. Luckily she's on her phone. I lean over to see what she's doing to see her reading a text message from Missy with a smile on her face.

"I see things went well at the movies then?" 

"Huh? Oh yeah, I kind of maybe went back to hers afterwards. Her parents were out, it would have been mean to leave her there by herself and you know me, I'm a nice person"

I laugh and shake my head, "Of course, god forbid she have to tuck herself in,"

"I actually didn't tuck her in, I did help her undress though, you should have seen her-" I place my hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Lia! You're younger than me and you get more action in a month than I have in like a year,"

Lia smirks and Alex and Maggie laugh, so I glare at them all.

"What? It's funny. Anyway, if you really wanted some I'm sure Sara will help you out. Since her change of heart this morning she seems to already be undressing you with her eyes. Honestly Mags, twice I walked in on them both just staring each other down" Alex says with an amused smile on her face.

"Wow, so not only have you charmed everyone else in the pa- group, you've also charmed Sara Lance. I thought you said you weren't a people person?" Maggie teases.

"I- I haven't charmed Sara. Anyway, I'm not even sure she likes me, I mean she did leave yesterday and give me the evils," I argue.

"Did she apologise this morning?"

"Um, yeah she did"

"Then she likes you. Lance doesn't do apologies unless she absolutely has to, and especially not to people she doesn't like," Maggie points out. 

* * *

My last lesson is football but I can't seem to concentrate, since lunch I can't stop thinking about Sara and then our conversation this morning and our staring contest before I left. I just can't stop thinking about her in general.

It is driving me crazy. It's like every time I blink I see that smile on her face from where she made me jump and her piercing blue eyes and her- Ow, what the fuck. I blink and see Alex standing in front of me with a ball in her hands.

"Whatever dreamland you're in snap out of it pup, coach partnered us together,"

"To do what?" I say and rub my head.

"Weren't you listening? One of us will be in goal whilst the other is taking penalty shots,"

"Oh right, sorry I was thinking ab- never mind. Who's in goal first?" I ask.

"You are because you weren't paying attention,"

After about 20 minutes of Alex continuously pelting balls at me as hard as she possibly could we take a short break. 

"Now i'm confused. I've noticed you're a good striker and captain but if you're that good in goal, why is that not the position you play?" Alex asks wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Because I choose to play up front. I like to show people up, I mean they do it to me whenever they get the chance so I like to get a little pay back when I can,"

"Ah, fair enough... Oh, I meant to ask, did you talk to the head teacher about moving your exams forwards?"

"Oh yeah, I did that at break. He said that that's fine, they are setting up my maths one anyway so he just said I can take my English, History, Business and Maths all on the same day and then the day after that I can take the rest, so my Geography, Mixed Languages and Advanced Triple Science the day after,"

"Oh man, talk about cramming it all together, are you going to be able to do all that?"

"I mean it's going to be extremely tiring but yeah, I'll manage. I'm already fluent in like 4 different languages. My history and geography is pretty good and so is my English, I'll ask Kara for some study tips anyway just to make sure. Business is something that runs in the family so I should be good with that as well and Science contains a lot of maths which I am also good at. Plus, as mentioned, having a near photographic memory is pretty handy," I say and tap my head.

"I guess you are pretty lucky to have it then aren't you. Anyway, what does triple science involve, like I have a PhD In science but I have never heard it referred to as that..."

"It's basically just an easier way to reference biology, chemistry and physics. the advanced part, in this school at least, means its like university level. You know, considering this is an advance school for the 'gifted'" I explain.

"So instead of being a high school, you are basically in a university doing university level courses?"

"Basically, yes"

"Okay, I wondered why things were so difficult. Anyway we should get back to practice, I'm in goal,"

After we finished up for the day I waited for Lia and then went back home. Alex came with us, shes going to start packing up my room whilst I talk to my parents and Lia. I know this isn't exactly going to be easy for Lia but I will explain things to her a bit on the drive home. I don't think our parents will be too bothered anyway.

"So... There's something I need to tell you" I say to Lia.

"I'm listening" 

"Okay so don't get mad, let me finish before you get angry and ask questions okay?"

"I'm not sure I am liking the direction you're taking this but okay..." She says hesitantly.

"I'll be blunt because I know you'd rather I just get straight to the point. I'm moving out. Now before you freak out on me, I'll be moving into Alex's spare room and you will still see me, I'm not abandoning you, I just can't stay with mum and dad anymore, its becoming too much, I need to be able to live my life without constantly being told I'm a failure and an embarrassment" I explain and then glance at her wearily and if looks could kill I would definitely be dead, multiple times over.

"Just before you kill your sister, I'd like to add that you are welcome over any time you like," Alex says and shoots me a sympathetic look.

"So you're leaving me?"

"I'm not leaving you, Alex just said you can visit whenever you like and you already know that you can call me at anytime. Lia we will just be sleeping in different houses. Hey, at some point I will eventually get my own house and I promise you can move in with me, I just need you to understand that this is what I need to do at the moment, I can't deal with mum and dad anymore, you should understand that, you know how they treat me"

"Okay. I am not happy about it but I do understand. They are horrible to you. I will be taking you up on the visiting part Alex, and Octavia better make sure that you are free at least one night every weekend and I want a video chat with you every night before you go to bed and I will message you all the time so you better reply." Lia says sternly.

"I can live with that. I mean the texting part we will have to compromise on, I will reply when I can, I might not always be able to reply straight away," 

"That's understandable just make sure to message me when you can. I am going to miss you Tav,"

"I'm going to miss you too Lee. You have no idea how much." I say and wrap my free hand around her shoulder, pulling her into me, but still keeping my eyes on the road.

Not 5 minutes later I pull into our driveway and turn the engine off.

"Now, bets. $30 says they shout a little but don't put up much of a fight but still tell me what a disgrace I am, $20 says they shout quite a bit and tell me what a disgrace I am to the family  and $10 says they don't particularly care at all,"

"Ooh, that's some good guessing. I'm going to bet $20" Lia says.

"I don't really know your parents but from what you've I've got to go with $30"

"Okie doke, I say $30 as well. So if that's the winner, we'll split it $15 dollars each. Wish me luck and let's go" I say and brace myself for what's to come.

I open the front door and tell Lia to go upstairs and help Alex pack my room up whilst I walk into the living room where my mother and father are currently sitting.

"Mother, father"

"Octavia- Oh, it's nice to see you actually wearing adequate clothing for once. What's the occasion?" My mother says in an uninterested tone.

"I'm moving out," I say bluntly.

"You're doing what?" My father asks in disbelief.

"I am moving out. It's two weeks ahead of when I'd planned but my friends have a spare room so I'm going to use it. I have had enough of being told I am not good enough or that I am a disappointment and a disgrace to this family.

All I have ever wanted from the two of you is acceptance, a little praise here and there, _your_ _love._ I may not dress the way you would like me to and I may not particularly want to take over the family business like Lia does but I have excelled in everything else.

Through out everything I have achieved not once have either of you ever congratulated me or told me how proud you are, not even a little ' _well done sweetie_ ', no all you've ever done is push and push and push. Well now I'm done. I will not let you push me anymore because if I do, I am going to fall. No, now it is time for me to push myself, and I will dive into the water because when I come back up everything will be different. I will live my life how I want to live it and I will achieve the things that I want to achieve." I say confidently.

"That was a nice speech Octavia, but I all I really heard was you being ungrateful. Your mother and I have kept a roof over your head, fed you, clothes you and pushed you to _greatness_ but all you have ever done is disappoint. You refuse to dress like somebody of your status, you refuse to talk and act like somebody of your status and by doing so have disappointed the entire family. Your mother and I tried to give you everything, and you just throw it back in our faces.

If you want to leave then feel free but do not beg us to take you back when you fail at whatever it is you are trying to prove. Also your trust fund will be being stopped, legally whatever is in your account is yours but we will not be adding anything else into it.

You should know that when you turn 18 your great great grandmother did leave you something in her will. I couldn't tell you what it is because it is only for you. For some reason that old bat took a shine to you, never have I been able to figure out why.

Oh and Octavia, once you step foot out of that front door do not try to contact your mother and I again. We are not interested, as far as I am concerned you will have turned your back on this family therefore you are no longer a daughter if mine. I do hope that you live a happy life."

_Ouch_... That hurt more than I thought it would. I guess there is nothing left to say then. I turn on my heal to see that Alex and Lia are standing at the door already with 4 large suitcases next to them.

I exit my parents house and unlock the boot to put the suit cases in. Once done Alex silently gets into the car leaving me and Lia still by the boot.

"I'm sorry Tav. Take no notice of them they're horrible and they never deserved you as their daughter anyway."

"Its fine, it's not like I haven't heard a lot of it before," I say. When Lia pulls me into a hug and I look back at my old room it's like it finally hits me that my parents literally just disowned me and I can feel the anger and the upset building in my stomach making my fingers start to tingle.

I pull away from the hug and smile at Lia, I can't let her see that this has affected me.

"So... I'll come by and pick you up for school tomorrow, that okay?"

"Sure, can't wait. I'll talk to you before bed?" She asks sadly.

"You betcha kiddo. I'll see you later okay, go see if they're having a good bitch and let me known what they say yeah?" I say jokingly.

Lia gives me a fake smile and then goes back inside. I watch her until she shuts the door and then I climb in the car and start for the pack house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia starts to feel the emotional pain from her fight with her parents causing her to shift for a second time and also claim her mate. Little bit of bonding between Sara and Octavia.

**Octavia's pov:**

As we drive back I keep thinking about what my father says. I'm a disappointment. You're no longer a daughter of mine.

The tingling in my fingers as I park the car at the front of the house is starting to get intolerable and it's almost like a burning sensation.

"Hey Octavia, are you okay?" Alex asks the concern and worry evident in her voice.

I get out of the car, "Of course why wouldn't I be? I mean my parents just disowned me, I'm a-" I pause as my vision blurs.

**Alex's pov:**

"Hey Octavia, are you okay?" I ask, she's been silent the whole drive here and it's worrying me.

She gets out of the car and turns to face me "Of course why wouldn't I be? I mean my parents just disowned me, I'm a-" She pauses and shakes her head, her face scrunching up in discomfort.

"Octavia?" I ask carefully.

"I'm a disapp-" she starts again an falls to her knees. Oh shit, she going to change.

I whistle as loud as I can to call over whoever's in the yard in case I need to restrain her. I don't want to, especially not on her second shift but she is emotionally hurting right now and her wolf might take control.

Lauren and Bo come running over and give Octavia a concerned look. "What's going on?"

"Octavia is just a little upset right now, I just wanted some back up in case she gets a little out of control. I can't blame her, I would be hurting too" I say and briefly as I can. I don't want to trigger her anymore by telling the whole story.

"Alright Octavia, I need you to stop fighting it okay, it's only going to hurt more if you do and it's going to happen whether you like it or not sweetheart" Lauren says in her doctors voice.

Octavia let's out a cry of pain but seems to relax slightly, and letting the shift take place.

"Okay, good girl so what I want you to do now is try to think of yourself as your wolf, it will speed things along and stop the pain quicker, can you do that?" I say calmly.

She looks at a spot on the ground, still whimpering from the pain but her bones start to shift and within about a minute she is in her wolf form.

She looks around and clearly goes back to her previous thoughts because she let's out a pained and angry growl.

"Alpha what's going on?" Sara asks as she jogs over stopping next to me and looking at Octavia.

"It's just Octavia. She's a little upset, she'll be okay when she calms down,"

Suddenly Octavia growls even louder and she's looking right at me. I step away from Sara so that if she charges she won't get caught in the cross fire but Octavia's eyes don't follow me.

She's staring down Sara and Sara is staring back.

"Sara... move away slowly" Lauren says but it's like Sara didn't even hear her.

I start slowly moving back towards Sara to try and pull her out of Octavia's gaze but as I get closer Octavia bares her teeth at me until I back away again and then stares back at Sara.

"Octavia, I'm not going to touch Sara okay? I'm just going to slowly move to Alex alright?" Lauren says as she slowly starts moving towards me. Octavia follows her every step until she is by my side and then looks back to Sara and let's out a small yelp.

"I don't get why she's guarding Sara, or challenging her? I'm not sure what going on so please tell me if you know because I'd like to calm her down," I whisper to Lauren.

"I think I do. I suppose you could say she's guarding her but Octavia's wolf is controlling her thoughts. I think Sara is Octavia's mate and right now I think they are either accepting or rejecting each other. I suggest we all stand here very still and very quietly because if one of them rejects the other it's going to get pretty ugly very"

"They're mates? That explains the staring each other down this morning..."

"I think so, I think that because Octavia is very emotional right now she isn't fighting her wolf and when Sara stepped out that door it sent her wolf into a little bit of a frenzy otherwise we'd have had her back in human form by now. Just don't say anything else until one of the moves."

I nod and take this time to study Octavia's wolf form. She's probably just shorter than me but I think by the time she's fully grown she will be taller, clearly taking after her grandfather in being a born Alpha. Her fur is more of a raven colour than pure black, it has a slight brown tinge to it and instead of white paws like Gareth hers are the same shade of blonde as he human hair. It's beautiful. Her irises like Lena described do have a silver ring around the outside but in the middle they are her usual bluey/grey. 

"Hey I think they have made their decisions, look" Lauren whispers and points to Sara. 

Sara is still maintaining eye contact with Octavia but both of her hands are now up in front of her and she is slowly making her way forwards. She keeps moving until she is inches away from the large wolf. Octavia lowers her head she sniffs Sara's hands and then allows her to stroke her muzzle with one hand whilst the other rests on her neck. I think she is also talking to her but I can't quite hear and I don't want to eavesdrop on them. I signal for Lauren and Bo to slowly follow me into the house, I'm pretty sure Sara has everything under control.

**Sara's pov** **:**

I was watching tv when I heard a loud growl. It didn't sound familiar so I jogged out to where the sound came from to see Alex, Bo and Lauren trying to calm down a large raven coloured wolf.

I jog up to Alex, "Alpha what's going on?" I ask but keep my eyes on the wolf.

"It's just Octavia, she's a little upset, she'll be okay when she calms down,"

That's Octavia? Damn. I look her over, she's beautiful. I was looking over her face when her striking silver and grey eyes locked with mine and I instantly felt like I was in a trance. My heart rate increased, my palms grow sweat and my wolf is howling in my head driving me crazy. 

Suddenly there's a voice in my head. At first I thought I was going insane but then it spoke again and my wolf was itching to get out but at the same time it wasn't trying to take over my body either.

As I kept staring at Octavia I became aware of Alex telling me to slowly move away and Octavia growling protectively until Alex moves away and then she looks back at me again and as she does the voice speaks again.

It's always the same thing, " _Mate_ " I realise then that its my wolf trying to get me to accept Octavia and she is waiting for me to respond. It's such a weird feeling, it's like I am in my body but I can't move at all, It's like i'm stuck until I make a decision. 

I mean I have no reason to reject her, she seems a nice enough girl, Patterson said she's really smart. She is polite, she drives a gorgeous car, not that that really matters but still. Octavia is also pretty and she gets on with the rest of the pack. I think I would genuinely like to get to know her better and the only way I can do that is if I accept so I guess that's what I have to do.

What do I say though? _I accept_? ...No i'm still stuck to the spot. Hmm, _mate_? Apparently not. Jesus, what the hell do I have to say to make you **_mine_**!?

As soon as I said it my body filled with warmth, relief, happiness, a little sadness and so many more emotions. I was also able to move again. Wait, did she accept too? Only one way to find out...

I raise both of my hands up so that they are in front of me and Octavia can see them clearly and then I carefully move forwards until I am only a few inches away from her. She sniffs my hands and lowers her head, allowing me to stroke her muzzle with one hand whilst my other hand rests at the base of her neck.

"Hey. So I'm not really sure how this whole thing is supposed to work, I'm hoping you accepted me, I don't think I want to die or be depressed for the rest of my life so if you did, thank you. It would be pretty awesome if you could talk back, you know in your human form. I think we should both talk about what just happened. Alex mentioned you were upset, maybe you could talk to me about that too, I make a pretty mean hot chocolate, you can tell me about it whilst drinking yourself into a chocolate induced coma if you like," I say and laugh softly. I'm not really sure what I am supposed to do. 

I turn to see f the other are still here, I was going to say I think it's safe to move and ask one of the to bring some clothes for Octavia but they seem to have already disappeared. I sigh and take my hoodie off, _good job it's baggy_. 

"Hey, so I just realised that you probably don't know how to shift back. I'm going to talk you through it okay but as soon as you've changed back I am going to look away, It's not that I don't want to look but you're going to be naked and, I'm sure you have a great body but I think you'd probably like your privacy... Okay, I'm rambling. Shut up Sara... 

Right okay, so I want you to picture your human body okay, start with your feet and work your way up to your head. Try to think about how each body part feels when you move them-  there you go, good girl, you're doing great Tav just a little more. Think about how your fingers run through your hair and how your body feels when you breathe fresh air into your lungs. Okay, I'm going to look away now, put my hoodie on when you're done. 

You did great, much better than I did when I had to change back. I had the whole thing down, I managed to change everything back but I couldn't get rid of those damn claws. Lena had to hold her hands up and wiggle her fingers in front of my face just so I had a clearer picture of what was supposed to be at the end of each arm," I say laughing at the memory. I feel Octavia take the hoodie.

A moment later and she's awkwardly standing in front of me, "Thank you," She says quietly.

"Hey, what for?" I ask.

"Well for accepting for one. I wasn't sure what was happening at first, I was a bit confused as to why there was a voice in my head screaming "Mate!" at me and why I couldn't take my eyes off of you and why I was growling at Alex for moving closer to you. Then I thought about it, the animal kind of wolves - I don't really know how to refer to them... - they have mates and mate for life and what not and it kind of clicked. 

Then you helped me shift back and gave me your hoodie. Your little story kind of cheered me up a bit too, were you really not able to picture your own hands?" She asks.

"No I was trying so hard but I think I think I was just feeling so overwhelmed that I couldn't clear my mind enough to do it properly. Tore my favourite shirt out of frustration too. I still miss that shirt," I say frowning. 

"Could you not buy another one?"

"Sadly not, I did looked literally everywhere. Anyway, lets get you inside, you can borrow some of my clothes and then we can talk," I say. As I start to lead her inside I spot her car keys on the floor and pick them up, sliding them into my back pocket.

"Sounds good,"

**Octavia's pov:**

Sara must have accepted me as her mate because we can both move again and I feel relief wash over me amongst many other feelings. She is now moving closer to me with both of her hands out in front of her. Sara stops when she is a few inches away from me and allows me to smell her hands, the smell of sweet apples fills my nose instantly calming me.

She carefully strokes my muzzle with one hand whilst the other rests at the bottom of my neck. I listen to Sara's soft voice as she speaks to me. She thanks me for accepting her and then makes me feel welcome, she tells me how Alex mentioned that I was upset and that she would be willing to listen if I wanted her to. It's sweet. 

I want to shift back so that I can reply to her, I want to talk to her and hear more of her voice. Since we accepted each other it's like any attraction I had to her before has now multiplied and all I want to do is look at her or hear her voice and have some kind of physical contact.

God I really want to hug her, and kiss her but I don't know where these strong feelings suddenly came from. I'm not saying that I dislike them but they are really strange considering I thought I was just attracted to her, I don't know where this sudden urge to touch and kiss her came from, it's not even been 5 minutes...

Is that what happens when you form the mating bond? Any feelings you have towards each other gets stronger?

I stop with my confused thoughts as I hear Sara tell me that she wanted to talk to me, and that if I wanted to talk to her about what happened with my parents she would listen. It made my stomach flutter that she was willing to be there for me.

She suggested I changed back to my human form but I'm not sure how. Do I just tell myself to change back?

_Go back to human form..._ Nope, that's not working. I notice Sara taking her hoodie off, she looks me in the eyes and then starts talking again so I decide to listen to her for a moment.

"Hey, so I just realised that you probably don't know how to shift back. I'm going to talk you through it okay but as soon as you've changed back I am going to look away, It's not that I don't want to look but you're going to be naked and, I'm sure you have a great body but I think you'd probably like your privacy... Okay, I'm rambling. Shut up Sara...-" Aw that's sweet of her. Her rambling is cute too.

"-Right okay, so I want you to picture your human body okay, start with your feet and work your way up to your head. Try to think about how each body part feels when you move them-" I do as she suggests starting with my feet, I picture my toes and the scar that runs along the side of my foot from where I caught it on a loose nail sticking out of my floor board. I picture my legs and the way the wind brushes them when I walk.

"- There you go, good girl, you're doing great Tav just a little more. Think about how your fingers run through your hair and how your body feels when you breathe fresh air into your lungs.-"

I use Sara's words to picture my torso and the way my chest rises when I breath and the growling noise my stomach makes when I'm hungry. I picture my arms and my hands and then my fingers brushing through my hair and the way it's so soft after it has just been washed.

"- Okay, I'm going to look away now, put my hoodie on when you're done." Sara says considerately.

Once I have fully shifted back I take a few seconds to pull myself together and then gently take Sara's hoodie from her outstretched hand and quickly slip it on whilst she is talking about her first time shifting back and how she struggled to get her human hands back, it made me giggle. I carry on listening but I can't stop my self from thinking about how her jumper is still warm and it's smells amazing, it smells like her, like apples.

I then take in her relaxed attire, she's wearing a black vest top that clings to her clearly defined stomach and she is wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans that show her muscular legs and firm looking bum.

I forced myself to look away and swallowed hard before moving to stand in front of the attractive woman. I thank her for accepting me and for telling me her little story, it helped cheer me up a little. I also thank her for helping me shift back and giving me her hoodie - which I still can't stop smelling by the way.

We talk a little more about her unable to get rid of her claws and then she suggests we go inside and talk properly and also so she can lend me some of her clothes.

As much as I appreciate her letting me use some of her clothes I think her scent is going to drive me insane...

Sara picks my car keys up off of the floor as we walk inside and slips them into her back pocket, then leads me up to the 4th floor where there are only two bedrooms. The one on the right is hers and the one on the left belongs to Alex and Maggie.

As we enter Sara's room she half turns to face me, "Feel free to make yourself at home whilst I find you some clothes..." she says with a small smile and then walks over to a cupboard which looks to be filled with clothes.

As Sara is looking for some clothes I take the time to look around her room. She has one dark-ish toffee coloured wall which had a few pictures of her and a brunette and then a few more with an oldish man, they look similar so he could be her father. The the rest of the walls are more of a mocha kind of colour.

Then by the window was her bed, next to that a bedside cabinet. Opposite the bed was a pretty big flat screen tv with a shelf underneath it with a games console on top. To the left of that was a bookshelf full of books, CDs and DVDs and then Sara digging around in her wardrobe. It is a nice room. It's cosy.

I watch Sara as she pulls out a shirt and then shakes her head putting it back and then again with another top. I smile to myself as I watch her, some of the faces she pulls at some of the things she pulls out at comical.

"Okay, I give up. I really need to go through my wardrobe. Looking at some of the things in there is making me wonder if I was under the influence when buying them. Feel free to take a look in case some of it is to your taste but if not you're welcome to just keep hold of the hoodie until you unpack... It really does look good on you" Sara says but she whispers the last bit so I'm not sure I was supposed to hear it or not but I did and my heart is pounding right now.

"That bad huh? Let's have a look" I say with a chuckle.

I laugh at the first shirt I pull out. It's mostly bright orange with a sea blue at the bottom and covered in palm trees.

"This, this is hot," I say sarcastically.

"That- is embarrassing" she says and scrunches her face up.

I put the shirt back and then pull out another.

"Are you a Man United fan?" I ask and hold my breath.

"Me? No, I prefer Manchester City... I have a Man United shirt?" Sara asks cluelessly.

I pull the top out and hold it up for her to see. Her face holds pure horror and she rushes forwards and takes the shirt from me, she opens her bedroom door and opens Alex's earning a protest from whoever was inside and then returned empty handed.

"That was not my shirt. Maggie is the United glory hunter,"

"Really? Who does Alex support?" I ask curiously.

"Alex is a Norwich supporter. Only she understands that they're shit and doesn't hold her breath when they play,"

"That must be fun..."

"Who do you support?" Sara asks eying me suspiciously but with a small smile.

"Oh I'm a Man City fan. Although I was pretty disappointed that we lost against Basel." I say in disappointment. Like come on, seriously, we had the ball for like 70% of the game and they still won! Did you see how many times they fouled us as well? I wanted to shoot a bitch. "Hey, now that I don't live with my parents I can actually buy a shirt and not get lectured on it"

"That's my girl," Sara says with a proud smile. "You don't own a shirt?"

"Sadly no," I say with a frown but inside I felt like I wanted to melt, she called me _her_ girl. I get that it was probably just a figure of speech but still.

 "We will have to change that at some point," She says with a wink.

I smile and look back in her wardrobe. I settle for a baggy looking off the shoulder shirt and a pair of ripped black skinny jeans that look like they will be a tiny bit too long.

"These okay?" I ask to make sure.

"Of course, do you want me to leave?"

I shake my head 'no', I'm used to changing in a locker room with other girls I'm sure I can deal with her being in the same room.

"No, that's okay, just- could you maybe turn around? I've just realised I don't actually have any underwear on..." I say awkwardly.

"O-oh, yeah uh, trust me, you'll get used to only wearing underwear on special occasions. The amount of bras and pants we all go through is... embarrassing." Sara says as she turns around.

I quickly slip off her hoodie and replace it with the shirt and then I tug on the jeans.

"Okay, I'm decent" I say. Sara turns around and gives me a once over.

"You actually look pretty good," she says with an appreciative smile. "So... We should probably have that talk,"

"I- I guess we should..." 

Sara gestures for me to take a seat across from her on her bed. I sit and face her crossing my legs as I do so. Sara copies me.

"So... where do we start?" I ask awkwardly.

"Um, truthfully I don't have a clue. Maybe we should start with what we are, what we want to be," Sara says, obviously feeling as awkward as I am.

"Uh- I don't know, we both accepted right? So what do you want that to be?" I ask in return, I'd rather know what she wants first, I have been rejected too many times before.

Sara looks out of her window with a thoughtful look on her face, after a few seconds she turns and looks me in the eyes, "We did both accept so if it's okay with you, girlfriends?" she asks nervously, even though her body looks confident.

Girlfriends... That would be a first for me, no-one has ever wanted to date me. Do I want to be her girlfriend? I mean she is attractive, she's funny, we got off to a rough start but since then she has been nothing but kind and sweet, and she did apologise. 

_**"You also accepted her as your mate so eventually you will get together anyway, regardless of whether you want to, you won't be able to fight the mating bond forever."** _

_What the fuck!_  

"Octavia are you okay? You're making me nervous," Sara says with nervous laugh.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was thinking, I mean not that I really needed to but I was and then I got that weird voice in my head again and- Is that normal?" I ask in a mild state of panic. I really hope I'm not going crazy, my parents would love that, what better way to excuse my disappointing behaviour than " _It's okay, she was mentally unstable,_ "?

"That was most likely your wolf... It happens every now and then. It depends on how strong your bond is with them to whether they want to talk to you or not. It's strange but it happens. Kara has a good relationship with hers, it's actually rather funny, when we are all in our wolf forms you can hear them talking and her wolf telling her to shut-up. It's comical, you'll understand when Alex bites you." Sara explains and laughs at Kara's expense.

"Does your's talk to you?" I ask curiously. Feeling a lot less worried about my mentality.

"Yeah sometimes but she's more of a talker when we're drunk. I think she's just shy," 

"Okay, I feel less insane now. Thank you.- So... Girlfriends huh?" I ask, returning to the original subject.

"Only if you're comfortable with it..." Sara says carefully.

"Well I did accept you and apparently we would end up together anyway," I say with a smile.

"We would?" she asks confused,

"According to the voice in my head we would. I would have said yes anyway though... I like you," I say to reassure her.

"That's reassuring. I like you too. Okay, so- _girlfriend_ ," Sara says with a small grin, "That's probably a first for me... What are your boundaries?" She asks me politely.

"Yeah, me too, I guess we're both going to be new to this then. Hmm, boundaries.  We should probably go on a few dates, you know, get to know each other a bit more. Mind you, I'm not sure that's a boundary, let me rephrase, we should probably do that before um, doing er, taking the-"

"Taking the next step, kissing, touching, anything intimate?" Sara finishes with a playful wink. I smile awkwardly and nod in agreement.

"Yeah, that" I say with a chuckle.

"That's a good boundary. Um, what else to add, I'd say not telling anyone until we are sure we are serious but I think people will already know by now. Finding a mate is taken pretty seriously, so we won't worry about that one."

"Okay, what about expectations?" I ask.

"What I expect of you?" 

"Yes, like I don't know, do you expect me to be loyal or earn a certain amount a month- That last one is a bad example but you get the point."

"Okay, well I do expect you to be loyal, I am only interested in a monogamous relationship with you. Er, I expect you to only ever tell me the truth, I don't tolerate lies from anyone, and I don't expect you to tolerate them either. You should tell me if I am being too forward or too clingy or if you need me to be more forward or whatever. If you are having doubts about our relationship I'd like you to feel comfortable in being able to talk to me about them... 

Oh, I also expect you to be civil with my friends, even if you don't like them, I will of course do the same for yours. Although I'm only really friends with the people in our pack so we should be okay with that one.

I understand that you are from a wealthy family, are you, yourself wealthy?" Sara says, listing out her expectations. At the end she asks about my money, which confuses me a bit.

"I guess you could say I have a small fortune, why?" 

"Because I want you to know that I don't expect any of it. It is yours and only yours, I just want you to feel comfortable knowing that I am not after your money. If you need me to sign something in order to feel more secure then I will do whatever you need.

The last boundary I can think of is about time. I am willing to spend as much time with you as you would like but I don't expect you to be by my side at all times, I understand that we both need our space and have our own lives outside of our relationship. Texting and calls as well, I don't expect you to reply straight away or at all if you don't want to"

"Okay well I agree with all of those and they will all apply to you too. As for the money part, I don't expect you to sign anything, I trust you. However, If you ever need help financially, or you need something but can't quite afford it, I do expect you to ask me for help," I say confidently. As her girlfriend, and pack mate I am more than willing to help her if she ever needs it.

"Well luckily for the both of us, even though my funds could be better, I am not in any financial danger that I know of," Sara says with a chuckle.

"Okay, is there anything else?"

"Yeah, one more thing. Will you go on a date with me?"

The question caught me slightly off guard, I mean I know I was the one that suggested the dates but I wasn't expecting her to ask me this soon. I'm not complaining, quite the opposite, I feel happy, nervous but happy.

"Um, sure," I say nervously.

"Cool, tomorrow night?"

I go to say yes but stop myself, "I'm sorry Sara, I can't tomorrow night, that's when Alex has planned to bring me into the pack... We can do the night after? or I have an early finish tomorrow, we could go for lunch instead?" I suggest, feeling a little bad for having to reschedule.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot. When do you finish? I can pick you up and we  can go for lunch, make tomorrow even more special" Sara says with an excited smile.

"I only have two classes so I will finish at 1 o'clock" 

"Then it's a date!" She says with another playful wink and an infectious grin.

As I look at Sara and the way her eyes are glistening in the light as her excitement radiates off of her I start to wonder if maybe we should have altered them a little. I mean would it be so bad if I kissed her right now? Seriously, just like one little peck...

_**"You were the one that suggested that one pup, you only have yourself to blame. Besides, it is probably a good thing to strengthen your bond before acting upon your more intimate advances"** _

_Okay, who are you and how do you even know what I was thinking?_

_**"I am Sophia. Daughter of Goddesses Athena and Diana. I was reborn as your wolf. We are of the same blood line, my twin brother Tobias was your grandfathers wolf, together they accomplished great things, I hope that we can do the same."** _

_Right. I cannot deal with that right now, I will have to speak to you later... Providing you are actually there and not just a crazy voice in my head._

"What are you looking at?" Sara asks, her cheeks a little flushed. What? Oh I was watching her...

I smile awkwardly, "Nothing, just you," I say and look down at my hands, my own cheeks darkening in embarrassment at being caught.

"Is there something on my face?" She asks bringing her hands up to rub it.

"No, no,  I was just- your smile, it's cute, I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was staring"

"No need to apologise, I'm pretty sure I was staring at you this morning. more than once actually..." 

"You were?" I ask trying to remember.

"Yeah, first when you came into the kitchen completely oblivious to me sitting on the sofa and then when Alex called me into the hall. You looked good by the way, did I tell you that?"

"Oh, yeah! You scared the shit out of me-" I say laughing. "- And thank you. Oh- Oh no! I ruined Lena's clothes when I shifted. Oh, she's probably going to kill me" I say and start to panic.

"Nah, Lena won't care. You're a new pup and you were upset.- How are you feeling now by the way?"

I sigh at her question as the memories flood my mind again, bringing the pain and fresh tears to the surface. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. If you want we can talk about something else? Or if you need to talk, I'll just listen," 

**Sara's pov:**

Octavia discussed our relationship and the boundaries and I'm happy with them, I hop that she is too. I think if there's anything we have missed we can always talk about them when we remember them.

I just put my foot in it though, I asked how she was feeling, I know she was upset earlier. As soon as I asked and her face dropped I could see the pain on her face. Weirdly enough I can feel it, maybe not as much as she can but I can sense that she's upset.

_**"It's not weird. It's part of the mating bond. It will get stronger when you eventually consummate and mark each other."** _

_Jesus, you just pop up whenever you want don't you?_

**_"Pretty much. Although now that we have met our mate I'd imagine I'll be around more often, I have a reason to pay attention to something other than fighting practice and alcohol now."_ **

_Then in future maybe cough or something to announce your presence._

**_"Where's the fun in that?"_ **

_Ugh! You know, it's pretty annoying when we are so alike._

_**"Well technically we are the same person... We just have seperate minds."** _

_Whatever, I have company._

I think across to my wolf, Isabella, or Bella as she prefers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. If you want we can talk about something else? Or if you need to talk, I'll just listen,"   

"Did Alex mention why I was upset?" 

"No, she didn't say anything." 

"Okay, so to give you the short version, I went home today and I told my parents that I was moving out.  I also told them that it was because I was sick of being told how much of a disappointment I am even though I have always done everything that they have asked me to do and completed with flying colours. 

My father didn't like what I had to say. Instead of reassuring me that they didn't see me as a disappointment like a normal parent would and try to persuade me to stay, he told me exactly what a disgrace I was and disowned me. He told me that as soon as I walked out that door I was no longer his daughter.

I managed to keep my cool until I had left, I couldn't let Lia see how hurt I was and truthfully I didn't want to accept that what he had said did actually hurt me. I thought I would have been fine, I mean I have heard most of it before anyway but this time was different and on the drive over here it was all I could think about. 

I couldn't help but think that maybe I am a disappointment to them and a disgrace to the family. Then when I remembered that he didn't want me anymore I lost it. My head started to get foggy and my hands started to tingle and burn and the next thing I know I'm a wolf and growling at Alex for going near you," Octavia explains. As she wipes her tears away from her cheeks I can't help but move close and pull her into a hug. Thankfully she returns it and wraps her arms around my waist, now letting out all of her built up emotions.

"Shh, it's going to be okay." I whisper into her hair and press a soft kiss to the back of her head as I rub her back comfortingly.

"It is?" She asks sadly.

"Of course it is. I may not know your parents but I do know that they are silly for taking you for granted and pushing you away. I've known you what- not even really two days? and I know already that you are pretty awesome. Not just me, the rest of the pack knows too. I hear that you have already had Raven singing, beaten the unbeatable Elektra in pool and challenge Lena Danvers' intelligence and now if that isn't awesome then I don't know what is Octavia" 

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," She says with a sniffle.

"Hey, didn't we promise not to lie to each other? I'm telling you the truth. Anyway, is it working?" I say teasingly.

She fights a smile and buries her face in my shoulder, "Nope," She mumbles.

I laugh and tighten my arms around her, "Maybe I should keep going then, tell you what else I think about you... Hm, I think you are pretty, and smart. I think you're funny, you are friendly, considerate and you have impressive taste in cars. Women too apparently, I told you that car would work didn't I," 

"Mmm, I suppose you did. So, is that it, you're only with me because of my car?" She asks playfully with a small smile. I'm glad she is cheering up, I didn't like seeing her upset. We have been mates for about 2 hours if that but it's like I have known her forever, this all just feels so natural.

"Well, that might have something to do with it, it couldn't have been your natural charm..." she gently slaps my arm and pulls away from me with a pout causing me to laugh. She looks so adorable.

I move closer and sit next to her again, "You know I'm only joking Tav,"

"I don't know, that was a pretty big blow to my ego..." She says as she frowns and looks up at me through her lashes. 

_**"We're so screwed."** _

_What do I do Bella? I don't know if I can walk away from a look like that without as much as a kiss..._

**_"You agreed to the boundaries she set. You have to take her on a few dates before you can kiss her,"_ **

_Aw man, this is going to be hard isn't it?_

**_"Good luck friend, you're going to need it."_ **

_Gee thanks._

I swallow hard and force myself to stand and put a little space in between us. I look back to Octavia, "I bet taking me for a spin and revving up that engine of yours would boost it up again.." I say with a smirk.

She raises an eyebrow at me and smirks. Aw man, I thought Kara was whipped when Lena did that. Now I have one that does that too? Shit, I'm not going to hear the end of this.

"You want me to take you for a spin and rev up my engine?" She says holding her sexy smirk.

I widen my eyes in shock, "Oh my god, I didn't realise how bad that sounds!"

She steps forward so our bodies are now only a few inches away from touching, she licks her lips and starts to lean forwards. Oh man that's hot. As her face stops right in front of mine and she licks her lips my breath catches in my throat and It takes everything in me not to close the distance between us. 

Octavia leans close ever so slightly and just when I thought she was going to kiss me I feel something slip out from my jeans pocket, and she leans back with an amused grin on her face. I blink a few times, letting what just happened register in my brain. She holds up her right hand and I see her car keys dangling off of her index finger. 

"You had my keys..." She says innocently.

**"You know, she never said you couldn't tease her. She seems to have no problem doing it to you,"** Bella suggests smugly.

_You know, you are absolutely right. Game on sweetheart, two can play this game._

"Of course, sorry I forgot. Do you mind if I change my top before we go?" I ask politely.

"No, go ahe-" I cut her off by pulling my t-shirt off right in front of her so I am now only wearing a bra on my top half. 

I look at Tavia briefly before going to my wardrobe and pulling out a low cut black vest top. Her cheeks are flushed and she is trying not to look at me but I notice her eyes flicking back to me once or twice and she subtly rubs her hands on her trousers.

I slip the top on and smile at her innocently, "I'm ready when you are,"

"R-right. Let's go then" she stutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in case it was confusing the bold writing is their wolves communicating with them. I know it's not exactly realistic but I think it could be fun. 
> 
> Also, the whole goddess thing... Yeah that won't come up much if at all again. Plus I know it's incorrect I made it up.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Any criticism would be great! :)


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Sara go for a ride. Then Octavia has a strange dream..

**Octavia's pov:**

I start my car and rev her up a little. I then pull the little lever underneath my seat to pop the hood. I climb out of the car and open the hood fully allowing Sara to check her out.

"Damn girl. She's a 7 litre? It's a good job you're loaded, I bet she guzzles more than Wynonna," Sara says making us both laugh.

"Believe it or not she actually isn't that bad. I mean sure if I'm just cruising through the city she drinks a lot but on the back roads she's a good girl, does about 20-25 miles to the gallon,"

"Ah, that's fairly decent. Is it okay to take her out?" Sara asks.

"That was the plan wasn't it?" I tease. I shut the hood carefully and then club into the drivers seat.

I wait for Sara to strap herself in and the start off down the drive. "Where'd you want to go?" I ask.

"I don't mind. She sounds like a monster, maybe take her down some back roads and give the girl a little freedom?" She suggests as she caresses the dash with a smile.

I nod and head towards where I know there are some flat back roads that nobody used anymore. It's about a 10 minute drive from here I think.

I take the first left and then the second right so that I am on Lennard street. We travel down there for about a quarter of a mile before I turn down the first strip on the back road.

As we approach the little track I was taking us to I slowly bring the car to a stop. I put the hand brake on and the get out of the car and walk round to Sara's door who's watching me curiously.

I open her door, "Would you mind getting out for a second?" I ask.

Sara nods 'yes but I can see the confusion growing in her eyes. I lean forward and whisper in her ear when she's standing in front of me, "The wheels yours," I say and then take her previous seat as she just watches me in awe.

She quickly recovers herself and jogs round to the drivers side, getting in.

"Why would you let me drive? For all you know I could crash and total her..." Sara asks.

"I trust you. You seem to like cars as much as I do so I doubt you'll crash her" I say confidently.

"Then let's hope that I am worthy of that trust, I really don't want to piss you off by crashing your car. Not on our first day of dating," Sara says jokingly.

Before pulling away Sara looks over the gears and gauges clearly understanding that not all cars are the same and analysing the controls. After a minute she looks at me with an excited smile and then pulls away, starting off slowly.

"Oh wow, she feels amazing, and she's not too sensitive," Sara says as she ups the speed to about 50mph.

"When I first got her I had to double crunch the clutch to get her to change gear. Luckily after a little playing she tightened up. Turned out the previous owner hadn't put it in properly when he replaced it. It's lucky I noticed otherwise I'd have had to get her another one and waste what is still a perfectly good piece of equipment,"

"Really? Surely he noticed something wasn't right..." Sara says as she concentrated on the changing road. This bit of road had a few turns and twists but all leads back to where we started so she's fine to do a few laps without any problems.

"You'd think," I say with a chuckle. "So, you like her?" I ask.

"Like her? I think I'm in love," Sara says playfully.

"I think maybe you chose the wrong partner then," I tease back, "Sadly I don't think I can compete with a beautiful classic like this one. Her body is much nicer than mine and you look good together," I say as I admire how Sara looks behind the wheel.

Her blonde hair looking golden in the now evening sun and flowing in the wind from the open window, her eyes glistening in exhilaration and her mouth pulled up at the corners in a breath taking and carefree smile.

She laughs a little at what I said and briefly turns to face me before looking back to the road.

Her laugh is beautiful and joyful, it makes me smile, it's a sound I find myself wanting to hear more of. Since we bonded it's like every emotion I feel for Sara has increased...

 _**"Yeah that happens.** _ **_It's_ ** _**because** _ _**it's** _ **_not just your feelings. You can now sense_ ** **_each others_ ** **_emotions as well as your own. When you both consummate the bond her feelings will be almost as clear as your own."_ **

_You know a lot_ _don't_ _you?_

 **_"_ ** _**I know a few things,** _ **_I_ ** **_had spoken to other wolves before we were joined together."_ **

_Okay. Good to know._

I blink a few times to clear my head and continue to observe Sara's features. It's probably creepy but oh well.

"You're staring," Sara says quietly, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Sorry," I say and turn away. "You're just so beautiful," I mutter mostly to myself.

"So are you," she says and pulls the car to a stop and turning off the engine.

I look around to see we are parked at the edge of a clearing, no longer on the track. How did I not notice we had moved from the back road?

_**"You were staring."** _

_It was a rhetorical question,_ _I_ _know what I was doing._

"Hey, where'd you bring us?" I ask Sara curiously. We are as I said, at the edge of a clearing, like an old field covered it pretty weeds and wild flowers and tall trees scattered around the edges. 

"Just an old field. My mother used to bring me and my sister here when we were little. She would make up a picnic for dinner and then we would come out here and play for little while before sitting on the hood of her car watching the sunset.

I don't have a picnic unfortunately but I figured we could still watch the sun set if you wanted to. It's been a long day and I figured you wouldn't mind relaxing a bit... We can go back-" I cut her off.

"I'd love to," I say and Sara smiles brightly at me.

"Would you rather we sit on the ground than on your car?"

"Cars fine. I'm sure she's strong enough," I joke and then follow the taller blonde out of the car.

She carefully pulls herself onto the hood and then offers me a hand up. We both shuffle up further and lean against the window screen, our arms only just touching but it's enough contact to make me want more.

I hope these dates hurry up. Why did I have to suggest them?

 **"Because you** **were** **silly and you also** **didn't** **know how** **strong** **your feelings were.** **It'll** **only get harder."**

Harder? What do you mean by That?

 **"Wait and see pup.** **You'll** **find out soon enough."**

Ugh.

"You okay?" Sara asks looking at me carefully.

"Yeah I'm fine, you?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thank you for letting me drive your car by the way, she's amazing!"

"She is isn't she," I say smugly. "I don't usually lend her out, I mean I wasn't impressed to find out Alex had driven her home but if you ever need to borrow her or need a ride somewhere, just ask,"

"Really? Thanks. I usually just run everywhere, I find it therapeutic"

"You run... everywhere?" _No wonder she has such an amazing body..._

_**"Perve."** _

_Like you_ _haven't_ _looked._ I throw back.

"Yeah, I've always been athletic and running is something I've always been good at. Plus it helps me keep a clear head, it gives me space from everything else, you know. So unlike when we first met, I am usually quite a chilled out person,"

"Mm. Makes sense I guess... Do you mind if I ask why you were annoyed when we met? The others said you were fine before I got there," I say feeling kind of awkward.

"I was fine, then you came along and I found myself feeling nervous and annoyed. I couldn't understand why I was feeling like that towards you and I suppose the confusion angered me more.

I went to my sister's after that and we talked and she managed to get me to tell her why I was annoyed. She then told me that her partner felt the same towards her when they met.

When he got home he explained to me that it was likely because you were my mate and he was right. Although he gave me a creepy story to go with it. Thankfully, but also unfortunately it didn't happen the way he described..."

"How did he describe?" I ask curiously.

"I'm not sure you want to know, it's kind of gross and I was not looking forward to it hence I'm thankful. It's just also a shame that it happened under not very nice circumstances."

"You've peaked my interest, you have to tell me," I tease.

Sara grimaced, "Well, you asked for it... Oliver say that he didn't understand what was happening until he smelt Laurel when she was 'in heat'. It was the scent of her 'heat' that made his wolf go a little crazy and made him understand that she was his mate," Sara explains.

"In heat... Oh! Eww- you were right, that is gross" I say cringing.

Sara chuckles, "I did try to warn you,"

I playfully push her leg, "Shh, no you didn't" I say and laugh.

A comfortable silence falls over us as we both watch the sun slowly creeps closer the the edge of the horizon lighting up the sky in an ever darkening blue, and a cloudy orangy red. It's a stunning view.

As I continue to watch I feel something carefully and slowly slip into my and hand wrap itself around mine. I glance down to see that Sara has placed her hand In mine and the site makes me smile and I gently curl my fingers around hers in return.

I want nothing more that to roll onto my side and cuddle her as we watch but I think I would be overstepping our boundaries if I did.

"Its been a while since I've done this. Thank you for sharing it with me," Sara says as she turns on her side to face me.

"Thank you for showing me. It's beautiful,"

We both just watch each other for a few moments before Sara sighs and returns to her previous position.

"Its only been a few hours and I'm already finding this difficult," Sara says with an amused chuckle.

"This as in _us_?" I ask.

"Yeah"

"Oh," I say awkwardly already fearing the worst. Here I was thinking it was going pretty well whilst she's already finding it difficult... She's good at hiding it that's for sure.

 _**"Hear her out pup, you might be able to** _ _**to** _ **_something to help."_ **

"Um, is there anything I can do to make things- less difficult?"

She looks at me again and smiles softly, "You shouldn't have to. It's not _us_ exactly it's more, uh, I'm not sure how to explain... It's more these feelings, they are so strong already and I'm constantly having to restrain myself.

When you approached me earlier to get your keys you have _no idea_ how much I wanted you to kiss me. So in my head I said that because you teased me, I was going to do it back but I don't think I can, I don't think I have the strength to stop myself if I get carried away...

It's strange. I have never been in a relationship, I've been with girls but it was just fun you know, I never wanted anything else from them but you- with you it's so very different and I'm worried I'm going to ruin it by pushing your boundaries." Sara explains sadly.

 **_"See, it_ ** _**wasn't** _ **_anything_ ** _**bad."** _

_No, it_ _wasn't_ _bad but what the_ _hell_ _do I say to_ _that_ _?_

 _**"I** _ _**don't** _ **_know,_ ** _**I** _ _**have never dated before but** _ **_I_ ** **_mean this is kind of like an unofficial_ ** **_first_ ** _**date right?"** _

_I suppose watching the sun go down could be considered romantic..._

I think for a moment before speaking, "Would you consider this like a date?"

Sara gives me a confused look but answers anyway, "Uh, I mean I guess if you wanted it to be..."

"Mm, do you want it to be?" I ask.

"Sure..?" She says unsure.

I chuckle, "You don't sound certain," I tease.

"I'm just not really sure where you're going with this... I just told you I'm worried about doing something wrong but you dismiss it like you aren't bothered..." She says wearily.

"I'm going to consider this our first date, are you okay with that?" I don't mean to ignore her but she isn't exactly playing along...

"Yes, I'm okay with that, Octavia are you no-"

I cut her off by pulling her into a kiss, at first she doesn't respond because I think she's a little shocked but when she recovers she instantly kisses me back somewhat hungrily. After a few minutes we pull away breathless but our foreheads still touching.

Her lips are so soft, and that was so worth it.

"You were listening then," Sara whispers.

"I was. I was also trying to think of a way to speed things along without necessarily breaking the boundaries. Kissing happens after a first date right?"

"I think it's up the the people on the date, I'm not certain there is a rule..."

"That's good then I guess. I'm not sure I'd have lasted much longer either." I say and with that Sara kisses me again. It's softer this time, slower.

She runs her tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance which I grant. My hands instinctively come up to her sides, one hand travelling carefully up her back and to her neck my grip tightening just a little. Reacting to my touch Sara moves so she is straddling me and in a more comfortable position as both of her hands hold onto my neck.

I can feel my hands starting to tingle as the feeling of her lips on mine starts to excite my body. I start to kiss Sara a little harder, and then move to kiss along her jaw and down her neck where I nip gently with my teeth causing Sara to moan as I sooth the nip with the tip of my tongue.

As that noise escapes her throat something inside me seems to snap, it's like my wolf is trying to take over and it takes all of my strength to push Sara away so she is back beside me so I don't harm her.

"Stop!" I growl, but it isn't angry.

I clench my jaw and slide off the side of the care and bend over so my hands are on my knees and I take a deep breath and count to ten before releasing it. Slowly I stand back up and turn to face a concerned and rejected looking Sara.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell and it wasn't at you, I just, I think my wolf was trying to take over... I think maybe I got a little too into things and- I'm sorry, I wasn't rejecting you I promise I just I didn't know what was happening and I didn't want to hurt you or- I don't know, I don't know what happened," I say and slump onto the floor feeling ashamed of myself for almost attacking her.

 _**"I** _ _**wasn't** _ _**going to attack her,** _ _**I** _ **_wanted to mark her. I'm sorry,_ ** _**I'm** _ _**new to this too,"** _

_She might not want to be marked!_ _You're_ _lucky_ _I_ _managed to_ _stop_ _it from happening!_

 **_"_ ** _**I'm** _ _**sorry Octavia. Tell her** _ _**I'm** _ _**sorry. It** _ **_won't_ ** _**happen** _ _**again,** _ **_I'll_ ** _**warn you."** _

_It better not._

I rest my head in my hands and try to pull myself together when I feel a body sit next to me and take one of my hands. I look up to see Sara watching me with an understanding half smile.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay. It was just a bit of a shock but I understand. We will just have to work on your control."

"She wanted to mark you... I'm not even sure what that means"

"She told you that?"

"Yeah, apparently it won't happen again. It won't, I won't let it"

"You will. Eventually. We both will, it's part of the mating bond."

"It is?" I ask unsure.

"Bella - my wolf - says it is. It should be consensual between the two of us and when we are both ready,"

I nod, "You'll tell me when you're ready?"

"And you'll do the same." She says squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"I'm still sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you by pushing you away like that..."

She stands and pulls me up with her, pulling me close and looking into my eyes, studying them before she places a careful kiss on my lips.

"You're forgiven, you can make it up to me by letting me drive that beauty home," she says with a wink and another quick peck before she pulls away, I nod to her to let her know it's okay.

On the drive home Sara reaches over and takes my hand, I look to her to see her smiling at me.

"Give me a smile, a genuine one. Maybe that should be one of the things I expect of you, a genuine smile every day just for me," she says with a teasing chuckle.

I give her the best smile I can manage, I almost bit her I'm not sure how she can just forgive me so easily. I can't forgive me that easily...

"I'm guessing that's the best I'm going to get tonight. Well, as long as you save me a smile for our date tomorrow I can deal with that," she jokes.

"Seriously though, stop beating yourself up Tav, you are a new wolf, only shifted twice both of which were involuntary and have had a pretty stressful day. It's no wonder you got a little overwhelmed, at some point it has happened to all of us. _Plus_ I think things were getting a little heated towards the end there for a spontaneous first date kiss. I enjoyed it whilst it lasted though," she says, grinning at the last part.

The rest of the drive was happier than when it started, we made some small talk and Sara didn't let go of my hand until we got back to the pack house and she turned the engine off and got out.

She waited for me at the front of the car and handed me my keys afterwards retaking my hand as she led us into he kitchen.

"Looks like everyone's at Shorty's. Do you want to go down and face all of the teasing or would you rather stay here and watch a movie or something?"

"I don't mind, you decide," I say with a smile.

"Hmm, let's let them wonder for a bit longer, what sort of movies are you into?"

"What movies do you have?" I ask curiously.

She lets go of my hand and moves over to the DVD rack next to the tv, "Have you seen the new Wonder Woman film? I bought that the other day,"

"I have seen it but I am always up for watching Gal Gadot in a short skirt with a sword," I say jokingly. Sara smiles at me but it's also kind of like she's trying not to glare, it's an amusing look but I daren't laugh in case it brings out the full dirty look that she is trying to fight.

"Maybe we should watch the new Kingsman instead." She says bluntly and picks out the case and sliding the disc into the side of the tv.

 ** _"_** _ **Someone's**_ _ **jealous"**_ Sophia says in my head with a smug laugh.

I ignore her and move over to the kettle. "Do you want a coffee?" I offer politely.

"Please," Sara says ardently as she concentrates on setting up the film.

Once I've made the drinks I take them into the living room and set them on the table. I then flop onto the sofa and relax into the softness of it. I watch as Sara presses play and then walks over to join me.

"Would you be okay with cuddling?" She asks awkwardly.

I reply by opening my arms to her and the smile she gives me warms my stomach. Surely things shouldn't be this comfortable between us already...

Like don't relationships usually take a while to get to this point? Yet this feels so natural and right. Like the fact that we have only been together for what- half a day? Doesn't even matter. I'm not even sure I care. I guess it's not like we have just jumped straight into bed with each other that definitely won't be happening for a while.

As long as Sara is happy with just cuddling and kissing occaisionally so am I.

Sara has her head resting just above my left boob with an arm wrapped around my waist. We must be half way through when I realise that she's fallen asleep. I smile to myself and place a soft kiss on her forehead.

I am startled when my phone starts to buzz in my pocket, I fumble around carefully and quickly to answer it so that it doesn't wake the sleeping girl up.

"Hey Tav," my sister greets as I hold the phone up so I can see her face.

"Hey Lee, listen, I can talk but we have to be quiet okay?" I say quietly and angle the phone down slightly so that she can see Sara asleep.

Lia looks at me with a smirk, "Tire her out did you?"

"Jeez, is your mind ever not in the gutter?" I say and gently laugh. I am momentarily distracted from Lia when Sara stirs a little but just moves so that her head is now in my lap. I brush a few stray strands of hair out of her face but as I pull away she grabs my hand and cuddles it into her chest.

"You're ignoring me. What are you smiling at?" Lia asks suspiciously. I swap the camera so it's now facing Sara and then change it back to me.

"Okay, so at first I figured it was just one of your new friends but now i'm not sure. Who is she Tav?"

" _She_ is called Sara and I think we are dating..."

"What!?" Lia yells.

"Shh, keep your voice down!" I quietly chastise.

"Right, sorry. You're dating? Since when?" She asks excitedly.

I glance down to see Sara still asleep, "Since I got back here earlier. Listen, I don't want to say too much because I'm not sure if she'd be okay with it. Everything is still very new"

"I want to meet her, is she nice? I couldn't really see, is she pretty? Tell me about her,"

"Can this not wait until tomorrow? I don't want to wake her Lia,"

"Octavia Summer's this is important, if you don't tell me at least a little about her then I won't be able to sleep because I'll be too busy thin-"

"Fine, just shut up-" I say and giggle at her, "- She Is nice, and she's funny. She's also very pretty and she likes cars"

"That wasn't really a lot of information but I'll take it. So when can I meet her? I need to do my sisterly evaluation. If I don't approve you can't date her" Lia says seriously.

"I'm not really sure that's how this works but I think you'll both get a long fine. I hope so anyway..."

"Okay, well we shall see. Anyway, how are you holding up from earlier?" She asks, her curiosity changing to concern.

"Honestly? When I first got back to the pack house I was a bit of a mess, but the others, and mostly Sara really helped me and I think I'm going to be alright. It still hurts but I'm not alone anymore so I guess that helps things. How are mum and dad and obviously yourself?"

"That's good, I'm glad you have finally found some people who accept you for you. Ugh, who cares how they are. They were out of line and I am ashamed to call them my parents, Tav promise me we will get a place soon? I can't stay here with them, not anymore, not without you. All they have done is bicker about how disappointed they are with you and how things will be better from now on. Our so called father is already pressuring me into signing a contract for taking over the business when I turn 21 and he tried to order me not to see you again.

Octavia I can't deal with all of this. I don't want to take over the business anymore, not after today. That man doesn't know what family is."

"Lia I don't know what to tell you. Just ignore him, I promise that at some point I will buy a house and you can move in. Until I turn 18 I can't do anything anyway, mother and father won't just allow you to move in with me, you know they will drag it through the courts and I am willing to do all of that for you but right now you just have to bare with it.

Alex said you can visit and stay occasionally didn't she. Sweetie I can't tomorrow but how about I pick you up after school Friday and you cam come back here and we can talk about this properly okay?"

"You promise? Can I stay over?"

"I promise and I'll see what Alex says Okay?"

"Okay Tav. Um, I think dad's about to come yell at me so I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you sis,"

"I love you too Lee, get some sleep and don't let him get to you. Good night," I say and hang up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and sigh heavily, running my now free hand through my hair.

I look down at Sara again to see her still soundo.

"Come on, let's put you to bed" I whisper and carefully scoop her up in my arms carrying her bridal style, Sara unconsciously wraps one of her arms over my should and snuggles her head into my neck. She looks so peaceful and cute.

As I exit the kitchen Alex and Kara come in through the front door laughing but stop when they spot me.

"Hey guys," I say quietly.

"Hey, she Okay?" Alex asks nodding to Sara.

"Oh, yeah. She just fell asleep on me when we were watching a film," I say with a fond smile.

"Aw that's cute," Kara says.

"Congratulations by the way," Alex says with a smile and then looks to Kara with wide eyes and then back to me.

"I'm sorry, I did it again! Damn it Alex" she says face palming her hand.

"What are we congratulating?" A now confused Kara asks.

"I ordered Bo and Lauren not to tell anyone. I figured with the day you've had your want that to be between just you two and you'd tell people when you're ready.." I nod gratefully to Alex.

"Okay I'm confused." Kara says.

"Kara it's their busin-"

"Its fine Alex, Sara said everyone would probably already know anyway, although it's nice to know that they don't I trust Kara enough for her to keep it to herself for now" I say with a smile.

"Know what?" Kara whines, "Guys put me out of my misery, what are we congratulating," she asks again and trying to keep her excitement from taking over.

She kind of reminds me of a puppy, you know when you pretend to throw their ball but don't and they get all excited and then frustrated and bark at you when you keep doing it. Then when you throw it they get all excited again.

"Kara, Sara found her mate"

"Oh yay, who is it?" She asks her excitement now pouring out of her.

"Wow, okay I'll let you explain. I'm going to put her to bed before she wakes up" I say with an amused smirk and carefully make my way up the two flights of stairs to Sara's room. 

Thank God for werewolf strength that's all I'm going to say. If I'd have attempted this two days ago I'm pretty sure we'd have both fallen back to the bottom in a messy heap.

I awkwardly pull back Sara's duvet and gently lay her down, I take her trainers off and quietly place them at the end of her bed and then tuck her in and kiss her forehead before leaving and shutting her door behind me.

Putting Sara to bed reminds me of when I used to do the same for Lia, mind you she wasn't always asleep she was often just being lazy and didn't want to walk up the stairs.

I walk back down to the kitchen so that I can turn the tv off and tidy away the cups. As I enter Lena and Maggie have joined Alex and Kara and they're all sitting at the table laughing together.

Kara notices me first and grins, her excitement peaking again, "I didn't wake her did I?"

"No, she was still out cold when I left her," I say with a small smile.

"Who we talking about? Did the pup bring a girl home?" Maggie teases.

I rub the back of my neck, "Does that still apply if she lives here too?"

"Really? Wow, I was just kidding, you work fast kid" Maggie smirks.

"She didn't really have much of a choice Mags," Alex says nudging her girlfriend to get her to stop teasing.

"What do yo- she found her mate?" Maggie asks in realisation.

 _**"** _ **_She's_ ** _**quicker than Kara** _ _**that's** _ _**for sure."** _

_That was funny though._ _You'd_ _think_ _for_ _a teacher she would be a bit less... oblivious?_

I focus back on the group to see them Maggie looking at me expectantly, she must sense my confusion because she repeats herself.

"Who is it?" She ask again with a smile.

"Sorry, I was tal-" I stop myself and wave a dismissing hand, "- it's Sara"

"Ah nicee. Good for you pup!" Maggie says with a cheerful smile. "All I'm going to say is don't piss her off and you're good," she adds with a playful wink.

"Not that I plan to but, why?"

"Because Sara has the skill set of an assassin. So if you ever do happen to upset her you better either be able to defend yourself or be extremely good at make-up sex to get back in her good books," she says with a chuckle.

"Are you sure you described Sara? That sounded a lot like Lena..." Kara teases.

Lena turns to Kara and smirks, "Well, it's a good job you're good a defending yourself then isn't It, love"

Kara feigns hurt, "I've never heard you complaining in the bedroom, especially not when I do that... thing you like so much" she says finishing with a grin.

Lena leans over and whispers something in Kara's ear making the blonde blush and stand abruptly.

"Sorry guys, Lena suddenly isn't feeling very so I'm going to take her home, see you all tomorrow!" She says and starts to lead Lena out of the room.

"Don't forget to feed your pussy!" Maggie calls after them whilst laughing.

Alex hits her in the arm, "That's disgusting Maggie," she complains.

"What? The poor cat will get hungry otherwise," The shorter brunette says innocently.

"You are unbelievable," I hear Alex say as I walk over to the sitting area and pick up mine and Sara's empty mugs and take them over to the dishwasher. I then go over and remove the film from the tv and turn it all off by the mains.

"Right- it's been interesting chatting with you two but I'm going to hit the hay," I say with a tired smile.

"Okay, night pup. I'll meet you at your car same time as this morning," Alex says.

"And I'm going to stay in bed til noon so I'll see you whenever I see you," Maggie says with a grin.

"Okay well enjoy your lay in Maggie. See you in the morning Alex," I say and the head up to my bedroom.

Before I go to sleep I send Lia a quick goodnight text and the drift into a deep sleep.

 

**Dream**

 

 

I wake up in my bed and sit up whilst stretching. I drag myself out of bed and get myself dressed, choosing a blue button up that I tuck skinny jeans and then my leather jacket.

"I wonder if mother and father will have a go at me for my appearance today..." I sigh and slowly walk down stairs to the kitchen.

When I get there it's different. Like it looks the same but _something_ is different. I look around to try and figure out what it is but I can't see anything out of the ordinary. 

I glance out at the garden and my breath catches in my throat, at the bottom are two large wolves, one with jet black hair all over apart from his paws, they are all white, then the second is a blonde wolf, and they both seem to be staring at me. They aren't baring their teeth or crouched down in a threatening manner they are just standing there.

I feel my body move towards the glass door, it's like I'm in a trance or something I can't stop myself. The wolves still stand tall where they are as I get closer.

Soon I am about a meter away from them, they are still just watching me. We stand there eying each other for a few minutes. I notice that the black wolf has a silver ring around his irises and the blonde has the same but hers are golden rings instead. 

The black wolf suddenly shifts into a man. I don't recognise him. He still has jet black hair but his eyes are now a grey colour and the silver rings is gone. His face is a bit square but his jaw-line could chisel stone. His body is muscular and broad, he looks like he could probably carry ten men job his back. 

He takes a step closer to me and finally my body responds to my commands and takes a step back wards.

"Do not fear me pup. I am not here to harm you, but to warn you.

You do not know of who I am but we are family. I am your great grandfather many times removed, next to me is my wife, your great grandmother.

We fought in the first world war and helped to bring our country to victory.

Since my son, you are the only other wolf shifter in the family. That means that all of the power that myself and my wife possessed, including our son is now yours, it is a part of you.

The gift has chosen you, our son had the gift and like me he married a witch only his wife, your great grandmother was a full witch unlike mine who is also half wolf.

Before they had children a prophecy was bestowed to them by the moon goddess, she told them that in years to come there would be another war. She told him that the next child to inherit the gift of being a wolf shifter or a witch should be worthy of it and be strong enough to use their abilities to win the war that would eventually arrive when that child became of age.

Your great great grandmother inherited the abilities of a witch and she did what she could to prevent the war a little longer, and although she was worthy, without her wolf she was not powerful enough to stop it.

You have the gift of both. You are wolf and witch. So child, now I warn you, you changed earlier than you should have, luckily for you that gives you more time to prepare yourself and your pack for the upcoming war.

On your 18th birthday you will receive a warning of when this war will arrive. Keep your sister close, she will be able to help you when the time comes and your mate, she also has more power than she knows, you will find out sooner or later but it won't happen until you both decide.

Your great great grandmother should have left you something to help you along but if she didn't then I believe you will figure it out.

Farewell child. Do us proud." My _great grandfather?_ Explains, he walks forwards and places his hand just under my left collar bone, he keeps it there for a few seconds and I feel a small burning sensation but I think nothing of it as he moves back again  and shifts back into his wolf, turns and then runs away with his companion.

 

I watch after them in complete confusion and then the burning gets worse, I fall to my knees and clutch my shoulder with my hand as I scream in agony until my vision goes black.

**End of Dream**

" _Octavia!_ " I hear somebody shout as I feel my body being shaken.

I open my eyes and then immediately sit up straight my hand pulling down my shirt under my left collar bone, what I see makes my breath catch in my throat and the person who was shaking me gasp.

Under my collar bone is a tattoo like thing that has a moon symbol and I think it's a wave... Like from the sea sort of thing not a hand wave.

I finally look at the person who woke me, it's Alex and she looks just as shocked and confused as I am.

"What the fuck is that?" I ask Alex.

"That is a pack mark. That is our pack mark-" Alex says and shows me her arm with a matching mark, the only difference is mine has a silvery glint to it and hers is just plain black. "- That mark specifically is the moon goddesses mark, the only people who have ever bared that exact mark are our great great great grandparents and they are dead..." She says in confusion.

"So how is it on me?" 

"I- I don't know" 

"Does this mean I can't join your pack?" I ask Alex worriedly. 

**"This is your pack. You are technically the Alpha, due to you bearing the mark of the Luna, my mother."**

"Does the Luna have a daughter?" I quickly ask again before Alex can answer the first question. 

She looks at me oddly, "It is legend that she had twins, a daughter called Sophia and a son Tobias. It was rumoured that they were reborn into wolf shifters as guardians. Why?" 

"Because my wolf is claiming to be Sophia, daughter of Athena and Diana..." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter I guess, I doubt it's very good as I kept stopping and starting and deleting and re-adding things so... Just read and hopefully enjoy? :/

**Octavia's pov:**

"She's- right. Uh... are you able to skip school today? I think this could be more important... not that I understand anything happening right now. Kara and Lena are the best two on this topic," Alex says wholly unsure of herself right now. 

"Yeah, I've got my exams next week so it's not like they're going to teach me anything critical anyway. Kara's lesson was my second lesson for today too so I can just get her to give me a briefing," 

"Great. I'll get her to call you both in sick. We should get some food and then try and find out what  _that_ is and how and when you got it..." 

I nod my agreement and don't bother to get dressed, I didn't unpack anything last night and I'm wearing a tank top and trackies which is what I would probablg have thrown on for a potentially confusing and stressful day off anyway. 

Its only when I enter the kitchen and a chill brushes past me that I remember I'm not wearing a bra and my face flushes crimson. I scan the room to see that nobody else is awake yet and Alex is still facing away from me so I immediately cross my arms over my chest to hide the effect that the cold breeze had on my nipples and take a seat at the table making sure to keep my boobs covered until they aren't quite as obvious unless you're looking and I can grab a jumper.

"Coffee?" Alex asks politely.

"Please, no sugar and just a dash of milk," I reply and instruct her on how I like my coffee.

As the front door opens Alex grabs four more mugs and gets to work filling them as four more people enter the kitchen, Kara and Lena looking neatly dressed and wide awake and Sara and Lauren looking tired and both still in pyjamas.

"Morning guys," Kara chirps and then frowns at me when she realises I'm not dressed for school. 

As she opens her mouth to ask Alex beats her and speaks first, "Kara, I think you should take the day off, I think Octavia and I are going to need your help. Lena's too and Lauren I want you to take a look at Tavias collar bone..." 

"Can you tell us why first? Alex I can't just take days off, I have students relying on me," Kara says confused.

Alex sets down the mugs of coffee and tea and takes a seat across from me. Kara sits next to her sister, Sara sits next to me, Lena on the far end and Lauren sits on the end opposite her.

Before she says anything Alex takes a long sip on her coffee, savouring the warmth it gives her before looking at me and then to each of all the other eyes watching curiously.

"I was awoken this morning by Octavia screaming in agony in her sleep. As she woke up it we both noticed a marking just under her collar bone..." she says and gestures for me to sit up so everybody can take a look. I do so reluctantly and I feel my face flush and my stomach twist with nerves as everyone's eyes fall to my chest.

"That's our mark... what's strange about that, she's part of our pack," Kara asks sounding even more confused.

I look at Lauren as she gently runs her fingers over it, "Kara look at your mark and then closer at Octavia's," the doctor says, curiosity bubbly in her eyes as she traces the lines and curves.

To say I feel incredibly awkward is an understatement. Clearly sensing that I'm uncomfortable Sara takes one of my hands underneath the table and gives it a reassuring squeeze, to which I offer her an small "thank you" smile.

"Wait, it's got a silver tint to it... I don't- I'm confused. It's different, what-" Kara stutters out.

"You have the moon goddess' mark." Lena states clearly with a frown.

"That's what Alex said but I don't understand," I say in frustration.

"When did it appear?" Lauren asks.

"I didn't have it before I went to bed so during the night maybe?" I say as I think, and to no-one in particular I continue voicing my thoughts to myself, everyone else momentarily forgotten as I try to remember? "No, It must have been why I awoke in pain, but I don't know how it- the only person to have even touched that area is that old guy but that was in my dream so-" 

"What old guy Octavia?" Lena presses.

"Huh? Oh, no-one I don't think, I jut had a weird dream with two people in it, the man claimed to be Timothy Branson and then he claimed that the blonde wolf was his wife, the half wolf half witch. He told me something about a prophecy and a war coming then put his hand over where the mark appeared, wished me luck and then they ran off... I didn't really understand any of it," I explain.

"Did he tell you anything else?" She asks again.

"Uhh- um, not really, just to keep my sister and Sara close because they'll be able to help me when the time comes..." I trail off, trying to remember if I've left anything out.

"Oh! He also told me I am half wolf half witch like his wife, and that on my 18th birthday I will get more information, a warning or something and my great grandmother left me something that should help maybe," I say quickly before I forget.

"Okay well I'll be able to confirm the wolf witch thing later, your bloods should have finished analysing by about 1ish," Lauren says.

"Okay, so can anyone still explain to me what the hell that is?" I say pointing to the silvery black mark, "I thought I wasn't supposed to get one of those until the Alpha, Alex bit me later..." 

"You weren't..." Alex says.

"Wait- what did you mean I would be able to help?" Sara pipes up from beside me.

"I don't know, he didn't say anything other than you are apparently more powerful than you know and that we will find out " _when we both decide the time is right"._ Whatever that means," 

"Sounds like he means when you decide to complete the mating bond. When you bond both of your powers equalise to that of the more powerful wolf, however if the guy in your dream was correct and you are also half witch, I'm not sure what that will do for Sara... I don't mean that in a bad way, it could unlock some inactive gene or something," Lauren says and follows through with a half explanation. 

"Okay... so back to the mark," I say as my questions a out it still haven't been answered. I need to know what this damn thing means.

This time it's Kara who talks, seemingly less confused, "I was thinking whilst you were talking about the other parts of your dream. That mark as you've been told, is the mark of the moon goddess. Only she chose who bore it and she only gave it to people of her blood line. It's silvery tint is because it makes you stand out from the others and because you are the chosen leader of this pack. Due to that mark, this is your pack, you are our leader, supposedly the ultimate wolf I guess you could say," 

"Sophia said that when Alex was waking me up but I didn't want to believe her..." 

"What do you mean she's our Alpha?" Alex asks confused.

"She has clearly been chosen by the moon goddess Alex. If you'd have listened to your father when he used to tell us about the history of this pack you would know. When this pack started it was supposedly lead by the moon goddess and then when she died she chose another strong leader for her pack that was of her blood line but it was never just anybody from her blood line it was the one she thought strong enough to do so, the chosen one or sometimes chosen ones, bare her mark, it shows the pack who their ultimate alpha is," the blonde explains.

"That still doesn't make sense," I say to myself with a frown. 

"Yes. It does. You are the Alpha of this pack, that mark is proof and the silver glint shows your new rank to everyone," Alex says looking dejected.

"I'm- no- no. No. No. I can't be alpha, I don't know anything about running a pack, I have only just shifted, I don't even know what I am! ... no Alex is alpha. This is her pack, your mum handed it down to you. There has to be a mistake, this is just some joke, the mark will come off when I shower, this is, noo" I ramble out in a panick.

Everyone is silent as I get up and go to the sink, trying to rid myself of the mark that just won't disappear. After scrubbing the area red raw I slide to the floor in frustration and I'm not even really sure what I'm feeling.

**I told you that this was your pack. That mark won't disappear either. Believe it or not, these people will need you to guide them. They will be able to provide you the tools but you will be the one to lead them.**

_How can I lead them? I don't even know why I am capable of, I don't even know what I am! I_ am _not in any position to lead a pack of wolves into a war. I don't even know what this so called war is for, I have no information at all to lead them with!_

**You do not believe now Octavia, but you will and you will succeed. I believe in our abilities and I believe in you. If you do not wish to be the Alpha, let Alex keep her role but you are the true alpha of this pack.** _  
_

_How much do you know about this war? About me? I need answers..._

**Sadly not a lot. This war has been going on for centuries, Timothy and Tobias put it off for many years but they did not succeed in fully stopping it. Your great grandmother pushed it back a few more years but she was not the chosen one nor did she have a mate to help strengthen her, neither a sibling. You have both, you are to put a stop to this war, you have more power than 2/5 of this pack in just your wolf form, your magic pushes you up to 3/5.**

_So all you can tell me is that I am strong?_

**You are so much more than that Octavia. Soon you will see for yourself. All I can really tell you is rely on your pack, let them teach you their way and how to fight along side them, learn to trust them as you do your own sister. Let her train with you, she is important in this war too, use your strength as a pack, as a family to your advantage.**

_I can do that, I can trust them but what if I let them down Sophia? What if I end up being a disappointment like my mother and father have always believed?_

**Your parents didn't deserve you, you have a real family now Octavia, blood or not, these people have accepted you as their own. Believe in yourself and believe in them and all will work out in the end.**

"Octavia! Hey, can you hear me?" Someone says as they snap their fingers in front of my face. I blink a few times to see it was Lauren but the rest of the pack are looking at me just as worried. Lauren moves to sit back at the table with the others now that I am responding again.

"Hm, sorry, what?" 

"Where'd you go?" Alex asks curiously.

"I was talking to Sophia..." I say with a sigh.

"Your wolf?" She confirms.

"Yes," 

"Hey, if she's really the daughter of the moon goddess you should see if she knows anything..." she suggests.

"I was. All she said was that I am strong. To believe in myself and in the pack. She basically confirmed that I am half witch too," I say and rub my forehead.

"I just- this is all so confusing, last week I was a normal fucking human and now I'm what? Some supposed prophecy child whose life has turned completely upside down with absolutely no clue as to what's going on and apparently nobody else knows either!" I half yell in frustration, my fingers tingling as my anger at the situation grows and I clench and unclench my fists to try and make it go away.

There's a loud scrape of chairs as everyone quickly gets up and moves towards the hallway exit and I frown at them. Slowly Sara walks towards me, as she kneels in front of me she takes one of my hands in hers and presses a kiss to my palm.

Instantly the tingling goes away and I hear the others sigh in relief and slowly make their way back to their seats.

"Your eyes were glowing..." Sara says quietly, answering the question I was about to ask.

As she stands, Sara pulls me up with her and leads me back to our own seats except she pulls me onto her lap and rests her head on my shoulder, her arms wrapped around my waist holding me in place but loose enough that I could get up if I wanted to.

I stay in her embrace though, I feel calm and safe in her arms. As I relax I can smell her scent increase ever so slightly, wrapping himself around me and I let out a comfortable sigh.

As I think about what Sophia said I look up to see the others smiling at me softly. I push away the confusion and make eye contact with Alex. I look away again, at the wall behind her as I think about what I want to say.

_I don't want to be the alpha of this pack,_ I think to myself.  _This is Alex's pack, even if this mark is supposed to make me their leader I'm not ready. I couldn't possibly take this from her anyway, I won't._

Looking back to Alex once again I go to open my mouth but she beats me to it, holding up a finger.

"What- did you- what were you just thinking?" She says looking extremely confused.

"I- I was about to tell you... I don't want to be the al-" 

"Alpha of this pack even if that mark makes you the true leader. You don't want to take the position from me and you won't... Am I right?" She asks after speaking every word I just though to myself.

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask as I mentally chastise myself for not even realising.

_You're an idiot Octavia._

"You aren't an idiot," 

I look at her in confusion because I know I definitely didn't voice that.

"I- I think you just telepathically spoke to me. Your mouth definitely didn't move either time. Did anyone else hear Tavia's voice in their head?" 

There's a small chorus of "No" before Alex levels me with an odd look.

"So telepathy is apparently one of your powers... the rest of us can only communicate through our minds after we are phased," 

"Powers... you mean because you believe I'm part witch too?" I ask curiously.

"I mean if your wolf said that you are then it's definitely more believable than a stranger through a dream," Lena says with a chuckle.

"I'll go check your bloods, some of them might have finished but I think you still have a few hours on some of the other tests," Lauren says as she gets up and then she leaves after sending me one last reassuring smile.

"So what happens now? If I already have a mark what about the ceremony later?" 

"Uh, I mean technically you are already part of the pack now, I will just have to officially announce it instead of buying you as well... Can you communicate with anyone else?" 

I look at Lena,  _"Sorry about ruining your clothes I borrowed yesterday," I try._

"Anything?" I ask her but she shakes her head 'No'.

_Sophia, any ideas on how any of this works?_ I ask my wolf. She seems to know more than I do.

No response.

_Sophia? You there?_

**Octavia, sorry. I was trying to reach out to Sara's wolf- Isabella.**

_How'd that work out for you?_

**Well as we aren't bonded yet I didn't expect anything, I didn't get a response either but thought I'd give it a shot anyway.**

_Oh. Sorry? Anyway, do you know how I mind spoke to Alex a minute ago? Can I do that with the rest of the pack?_

**I understand why you want to wait even if I do think it is unnecessary, and with time you would be able to communicate with them but only after you learn how to use the ability. Being bitten would speed things up, as you would be drawn into the pack link.**

_Pack link?_

**It works the same way as telekinesis, the difference being you can only use the pack link when phased as your wolf. When you eventually learn to use your telepathy properly you will be able to use it in your human form as you did with Alex.**

As I pay attention again I'm looking straight at Lena whose cheeks are slightly pink. I clear my throat in realisation that I must have accidentally been staring at her whilst conversing in my own head.

"Hm, sorry. Uh no I don't think it's working Alex," I say and finally look away from the poor Luthor.

There's an odd feeling in the back of my mind, Its an uncomfortable slightly annoyed feeling, kind of like... jealousy. 

I'm not jea-

**You were staring at another woman, even if it was subconsciously, Sara obviously didn't like witnessing it.**

Oh. I subtly slide my hand down off of my lap and onto her knee and squeeze gently, trying to ease her mind as I pay attention to the others. She tightens her grip in response.

Lena smirks at Sara and then at me, "It works. Apparently only when you aren't paying attention though," She looks back to Sara, "Don't worry, she's not the only one captivated by my beautiful face, no need to be jealous," she finishes with a playful wink.

My jaw drops in shock. 

"What are you on about Luthor?" Sara asks, her grip getting even tighter on my waist.

"Oh nothing. Just know that your mates powers do work, just not when she wants them too it seems," 

"You heard Sophia?" I ask.

"I think so, your voice was there too though," 

"Huh... I'll have to be careful what I think about then," I say absently. "Oh, Sophia also said that if you bite me, I will be able to use the pack link like normal, I just have to learn how to properly use my telepathy before I can use it securely on human form," 

"She say anything else?" 

"No," 

"Okay, well I think some research needs to be done then. Kara, Lena If you don't mind if like the two of you to hit the books, maybe call in some contacts if you know anyone that might be able to help. I'll go and talk to Patterson and see if there's anything she can look up in the archives online, as for you Tavia, you and Sara can do what you want for a bit, I'll come find you later, if you go out somewhere just text me and let me know... Right gang, let's go look for some clues!" 

Kara laughs as they leave the kitchen and then it's just Sara and I. I turn in her lap so I can face her.

"So..." I say awkwardly.

"So... I wasn't expecting that this morning," she says with a small chuckle.

"Ugh, me either. I just wish I knew what was going on you know," 

"We will figure it out, I promise," 

"I hope so," 

"Yeah. So what do you want to do?" 

"Hmm, I think I should probably get changed..." 

"You look fine to me," Sara says with a playful smile.

"I at least need a bra," I say with a laugh which only grows as Sara not so subtly looks down at my chest. Her lips pull into a thin line.

"Fine. You should change your top too then, if you have your cleavage on show I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself from pouncing on you," she says bluntly as her eyes linger hungrily now on my chest.

As soon as her words register in my ears it's like a switch has been flicked and a sound that sounded very much like a growl tears from my throat and my fingers tingle almost painfully.

**Octavia...** Sophia says as a warning.

The tingling is getting worse, it's more like a throbbing now and it's travelling up my arms. I clench my jaw and my fists fighting against the sensation.

"S-Sara..." I whimper. 

_It hurts._

Sara's eyes flick up to mine and she's in front of me in an instant. Concern all over her face.

"Breathe Octavia, try to relax okay? Just lsiten to my voice," She says softly and then she glances at something over my shoulder.

"I know what we should do today, its only just 11:46, Alex said to do what we want, well I still want to take you on that second date. Are you still up for that?" She asks with a hopeful smile.

I take another deep breath in and then release it, "Yes," 

"Yeah? Cool, so then after we've grabbed some food maybe we we could come back here and watch another movie or something, or get to know each other more. You can tell me about all of your likes and dislikes," 

As the taller blonde continues to talk the tingling gradually disappears and I find myself thankfully able to relax again.

"Where do you plan on taking me?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, yell at me for mistakes or whatever. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
